DreamLand
by HarumiYutari
Summary: A spectacular twist. A fantasy world inside my head. Fall in love. Fall out of love. Based on the game, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _If only things were different…_

My mind raced, as I laid in the bed, staring at the dark ceiling. For a while now, I've felt like there's been something missing from my life. I just can't seem to put my finger on it though.

I sighed deeply. My boyfriend, William, lay next to me in a peaceful slumber. He loved me, and certainly I loved him. What more could I possibly want? We lived in our own apartment. We both had our own cars. We both had jobs. We had been going out for four years, and were very committed to each other. However, over the last two years, something has changed.

I haven't been in many relationships. The one prior to William only lasted two years. My ex, Brad, was an abusive man. He was much older, 16 years older to be exact. He worked where I worked as an asset protection specialist. He flirted with me first. At the time, I was only 18. I had grown up in a small town, where none of the boys were interested in an overweight girl, like myself. When I got my first job, he was the first of many men to flirt with me, but I was so naïve that I didn't realize what trouble that would bring.

We went on our first date and it was all downhill from there. After I started seeing him, I lost all but one of my friends. He was too old for me, in their eyes. I was too far under the influence of the rose-colored glasses. I took their anger for jealousy, and simply continued with my relationship. He was put together. He had his own house. He had a black Cadillac CTS and boy was that thing sleek. Brad dressed impeccably. He worked out and also had a side to him that spoke to my youth.

He beat me. Emotionally and physically. He broke the resolve I had built over the years. Within the first year not only did he cheat on me with his ex, Lisa, but he also sought the comfort of other women and men. We fought a lot about this. I knew he was in the wrong, but somehow, he always turned the blame on me. Before I knew it, we had temporarily broken up because he couldn't trust me anymore. I managed to drop out of college at the University of Massachusetts in Amherst, where I was studying Law. All for what? For a guy that had broken my heart.

For nearly two years, I remained prisoner in an abusive and trustless relationship. How could I have trusted him? He cheated on me with multiple women and men, and then proclaimed he loved me and only me, whenever I fought to leave him. He really was everything I had wanted at the time. Someone who was charismatic, had money, and could give me everything that I wanted. Or at least that's what I thought.

Perhaps, even to this day, I'm still a prisoner of that relationship. It's not that I don't love William. I do. But I often find myself thinking about how passive aggressive he is. I am guilty of comparing the two of them. I mean, I don't really have anything else to compare them to, other than fictional characters.

But does any of this really matter?

 _Am I really happy?_ I think to myself, as I roll over and look at William, sleeping peacefully. He doesn't have the slightest idea of my discontent. If he did, why would we have moved in a year ago when I started having these feelings. I roll back over, after taking a glimpse at the neon blue numbers of the alarm clock. 12:35 am. Only 4 more hours and I'll have to start another day at work.

I sigh heavily, as my thoughts consume me, closing my eyes. Maybe tonight I'll get some sleep.


	2. Introductions

**Introductions**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh." I moan as I reach over to turn my alarm off. The sun beaming brightly through the window above my head. Eyes still closed, my right arm extends out to turn the alarm off by my head. Instead of being able to turn it off, my hand wanders in empty space. I crack open a heavy eye.

I immediately jerk up out of bed. _Where am I?_ I am lying in a twin bed, against a white wall. The whole room was white. _This is not my room_. I jump out of bed, examining my surroundings. Everything is white. The walls, the curtains, the furniture is all white. Somehow this feel familiar to me.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The second alarm startles me, prompting me to turn it off. As I reach over, a floor mirror catches my attention from the corner of my eye. I jump out of the bed standing in front of it.

"Oh boy." I mutter inwardly.

I mean, I don't look horrible. My facial features have remained fairly the same. I reach up to touch my face. My eyes are still large, but now I don't mind them as much. My eyebrows are nicely shaped. My Polish nose somehow looks rather dainty. My lips are rather cute as well. I giggle as I look over my appearance. For years I've always been self-conscious of my appearance. Well, at least until a few years ago, when I truly stopped caring. At least my hair is still just as long, I thought running my fingers through my long brown hair.

I spent so much time looking at my face, that I ignored that my body has completely changed. Although I was overweight, I always carried my weight well. I was on a mission to lose at least 30 pounds by the new year, and I was successfully exercising. However, it appeared as though overnight I reached my goal. My figure was relatively shaped the same. I had a small waist, a large chest, and wide hips. I suppose my bone structure didn't change, as I glanced at my wrists. For the most part, I wasn't disappointed.

I shrugged, accepting my current situation and walked around the room. Where do I know this room from? Am I in a dream? The room is so small, it's almost claustrophobic. I open the curtains to allow more sunlight to enter the room. _Mmmm._ The sun feels so good. It's warmth beaming on my skin.

As soon as I was getting comfortable, soaking in the sun on my fair skin, I heard the phone ring. I started to panic, my chest getting tight. Well, at least my reactions are still the same…Good to know I won't be missing any panic attacks. I pick up the iPhone in my trembling hand. The characters on the phone are Japanese. Thankfully, when I was younger, I became obsessed with Manga and learning Japanese and Kanji. Being self-taught, I can recognize most characters, but that was years ago, so I'm still a bit rusty. By the time I rack my brain as to how to answer, the phone stops ringing.

 _Phew_! That was certainly close. As I go to put the phone back on the nightstand, it starts ringing again.

"K-Kon'nichiwa…?" I stutter. _My voice still sounds the same._

"Ohayō, Harumi! Mōichido nemutta?" The woman's voice on the other end says gleefully.

"Uhh…H-Hai…" I mutter, not fully understanding the question.

"Mā, oki nasai! Watashitachiha shigoto ni chikoku suru tsumoridesu! Watashi ga soko ni kuru yō ni shinaide kudasai!" She sighs before hanging up on me.

I stare at the phone for a minute, trying to comprehend what I just heard. I open up safari and attempt to google the translation. I speak to the phone vaguely remembering what she had just said. From what I gathered, she's going to come up here and I'm late for work. _SHIT!_

I run to the closet to grab a few items of clothing. I tug on some jeans, and a lose fitting shirt. I slip on some sandals and grab my purse on the way to the door. It's at that moment that an idea sparks in my mind. I open the purse and find my wallet. Harumi Yutari. I am 28, and live in Tokyo, Japan. I instinctively grab the keys that are laying in the decorative ash tray on the foyer table. As I open the door I am greeted by a familiar face.

"S-Sakiko?" I stutter again.

"Well who else did you think called you?" She says fluently in Japanese. _Wait why can I understand her now?_

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's been a weird morning!" I apologize in Japanese. I try to hide my shock as I bow my head. _Why is this all so easy for me_?

"Well, we better get going!" She smiles as she loops her arm in my arm. "Today is the International VIP Convention! The world's elitists will be there!"

 _International…VIP…Convention…_

"Oh my god. The I.V.C.!" I gasp.

"Yes, you goon!" Sakiko laughs at my shocked expression. "I'm surprised you forgot! We've only been talking about it for a month now!"

"Holy shit." I exclaim under my breath.

Everything is piecing together as we walk from the apartments to our workplace. In absolutely no time at all we are in front of the glorious Trés Spades hotel and casino. From the outside, the building look absolutely breath taking. The reflection from the sun gave the appearance that the building was crafted out of gold. I stand in shock taking in the sight before me.

 _I'm finally here!_ I exclaim in my head. I'm overwhelmed with joy as I feel a tug on my arm.

I look over to Sakiko, who is eyeing me suspiciously. I smile widely at her, unable to hide my pure joy.

"What has gotten into you today Harumi?" She asks in an almost inaudible tone.

"Just happy to be at work today!" I exclaim, almost too excited for even myself to handle. "Let's go Sakiko!" I say dragging her unexpectedly to the entrance.

We pass several people entering and exiting Trés Spades. Most of them look rather rich. Driving away in expensive limousines or high-class cars. The women are dressed impeccably, most of them toting around parasails and puppies in purses. The men accompanying them are dressed well, most in suits with freshly shined shoes. If I hadn't known better I would have imagined I was in some scene from the Great Gatsby. I wouldn't complain then either.

As we enter the foyer, I'm almost so overwhelmed with joy that I feel the heat of tears swelling in my eyes. The crystal chandelier lights up the entire foyer. The marble floor reflects the light giving the appearance it was made of diamonds. The staircase, also made of marble, flows as elegantly as the train from a wedding gown. The railings are made of the finest wood, probably Brazilian cherry, given its deep burgundy color. Elegant plants line the room in each corner, contributing to more of a homey feeling. It takes all that I have not to jump up and down with joy. I can't believe I'm even this excited. I was uprooted from my life and placed in a fictional dreamland. _Dreamland…_

"Sakiko, pinch me." I beg her, shocking her as I turn to her with urgency.

"What?" She asks.

"Pinch me, just please pinch me please."

She obliges, but not before laughing at my hysterics.

"Ow!" I exclaim.

"You asked for it!" She laughs, putting her hands in the air as if to say, 'I didn't do anything'. "Come on, you crazy girl. We need to get to work before Erika really hands our asses to us!"

 _Oh. Erika_. I forgot about her. I remember her from the game. She made the main character's life a living hell. Well, I suppose it's a good thing I'm not the main character!

Everything is as I remember it. The tall lockers with each of our names on it. The long benches in the middle of the dressing room. The employee dressing room looks almost as immaculately designed as the foyer. Well, Mr. Ichinomiya certainly didn't want his employees to feel like they were not cared for.

My heart warms as I think about the owner of the hotel. Mr. Ichinomiya. Eisuke. Little does he know about me, but I know almost everything about him! I feel slightly at an advantage, unlike the clueless main character in the game. I feel almost guilty knowing as much as I do about him.

As I'm getting dressed into my maid attire, a laugh escapes my lips, causing every eye in the room to look in my direction.

"Sorry!" I apologized, lowering my head. "I'm just in a really good mood today!"

The rest of the girls in the room disperse, leaving me and Sakiko.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She glances at me cautiously, while closing her locker.

"Of course, Sakiko! I'm fine!" I exclaim, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I've never been better!"

I close my locker and head out with her to the employee office area. From what I remember we always start off the day with an employee meeting. I file in with the other maids into the conference room, after punching in for my shift, and take a seat next to Sakiko.

I take a look around, examining all of the other maids. They're all relatively attractive. Traditional Japanese looking women, with short and long dark brown hair. All of them have petite figures. I suddenly start to feel self-conscious. I know my looks are less than the traditional Japanese. In comparison to them, I definitely have a wider and fuller build. My hair is also more of a caramel brown, with some red. I frown, looking down at my hands, until I see a pair of shoes stop in front of me.

"Good Morning Ladies!" A slightly older woman with short black hair smiles gently down at both me and Sakiko.

"Good Morning Chisato!" Sakiko responds, with a smile, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"G-Good Morning." I mutter. I don't know why I still find myself shocked, after realizing this is my new reality.

"Are you ladies ready for the I.V.C.?" Chisato offers casually striking up conversation and sipping on the coffee in her hand.

"I know I am! I can't wait to see who it brings to the Hotel this year! I hope I catch the eye of one of the wealthier men who attend." Sakiko says joyfully.

Chisato laughs quietly as she shakes her head in disapproval. "It's not all about the money, Sakiko. It's about finding true love and eternal happiness." She offers as motherly advise.

With only a few words, I look at Chisato, and smile. I feel more comfortable with her around. Just like the main character did in the game. Chisato is exactly how I had imagined her to be. She is caring, and offers words of wisdom, comforting the soul. I was about to ask her a question, when the doors to the conference room open and a man walks in dressed in a suit.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen!" He exclaims, standing in the front of the conference room table. He has a coffee in hand, and a clipboard. His hair is dark brown, and tousled. His eyes are soft, yet he has the appearance of a manager of some sorts. Regardless I can tell he is a kind person.

"As you all know, today is the first day of the I.V.C. As we have already seen, the hotel and casino have reached full capacity. I know you are all working really hard to maintain the appearance and provide each customer with exceptional customer service. So, I commend you all. Please continue to strive to uphold the Trés Spades expectation. If you run into any issues, as always, please do not hesitate to reach out to me or your direct supervisor."

He's so nice. I feel an affinity to him. As a successful leader, one has to be kind, caring, and understanding. However, leaders also need to be able to control when situations occur and chaos ensues. I was previously a store manager for a beauty supply. It wasn't easy, so I can admire him for the work he's done thus far. Perhaps that was one reason why I admired all the characters from the game.

"That being said, will you all please refer to the new schedules being handed out. These schedules reflect the changes that are imperative to a successful I.V.C."

I review my schedule as they are passed around. As a newer employee, I should have expected that I wouldn't be responsible for participating in the I.V.C., yet my hopes were high, as it would have made my job much easier. After all, I have to get myself into that cage at the auction. I nervously glance around, afraid my thoughts might have escaped aloud, however, no one seemed to notice me.

"What a bummer! I'm not going to be participating as a waitress during the I.V.C. this year!" Sakiko exclaims.

"It'll be alright Sakiko." I offer as condolence. "There's always next year." Then I smirk, "Or perhaps someone else gets sick and you're a replacement!"

Her eyes widen before she bursts out laughing. "Oh Harumi, you sure do know how to make someone's day! See you at lunch?"

"Of course," I reassure, turning to Chisato. "Will you be joining us as well for lunch?"

"That would definitely be nice!" She smiles, getting up from her seat. "I'll see the both of you later!"

With that, we all exit the conference room and head to our assigned areas. I fold up my new schedule for the week in my apron and proceed to the storage closet for supplies. As I'm walking through the halls, I accidentally bump into another maid.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time!" The girl snaps. Her hair is a brown-red color, and pulled back in a ponytail. She has her arms crossed against her chest, glaring at me.

 _If looks could kill…_

"Did you already forget your place?"

"My sincerest apologies…Erika." I bow my head, knowing that if she saw my insincerity in my eyes, I would be in for more trouble.

"Get out of my way." She pushes past me, with her cleaning cart.

"Don't mind her." A voice startles me from behind. "She just thinks that she is the Queen B because she's the VIP maid."

"I'm not bothered." I reply, turning around to see a young man with tousled longer light brown hair. His eyes are extremely kind, as he smiles, offering to hold the supply door open.

I can definitely see why the main character was torn when Eisuke broke up with her. Takahiro is definitely a very kind person and could charm his way into any girls' heart. His genuine kindness is admirable, but also reminds me of William. Initially that's what attracted me to William. Sooner or later, that kindness turns into passive aggressiveness, and is ultimately what made me the least happy in our relationship. With Eisuke, at least you're aware that he's a complete arrogant asshole that won't change, regardless of how much you truly mean to him. He's consistent, which is a hard quality to find.

I hear laughter behind me, drawing me out of my thoughts. "What's got you bothered today then?" Takahiro asks.

"I'm sorry, Takahiro, I've just been very focused on my job." I casually offer as an excuse. I look at him, smiling, before heading through the door with my cart. "Have a great day out there, Takahiro!" I depart with a wave.

 _He's so nice…_ I think to myself. _Don't be silly, you're here for Eisuke._ I let out a sigh as I proceed to the elevator. If it's going to be this conflicting with Takahiro and Eisuke, I can only imagine how difficult it will be resisting Ota and Baba.


	3. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

The hands on my watch show that it's nearly 4 pm. _Whew…What a day!_ It certainly has been a productive day, cleaning all the suits on the 41st and 42nd floor. William used to clean MassGeneral Outpatient care, when we were together. I would often help him at night so, I've become a natural at ensuring everything was nice, neat, exquisitely clean. It still took a lot out of me. Somehow, I found joy in cleaning the rooms. The solidarity offered time for me to think about how I was going to proceed. This isn't a game anymore. This is my new reality.

"There you are!" I heard, as I exited the storage closet where the maid trays were kept.

"I'm sorry Sakiko!" I completely got consumed with my work, and doing it perfectly, that I completely forgot about lunch all together.

"Did you even eat today?" She asked with one hand on her hip.

"No, but I plan to go home and have a nice dinner. Don't worry about me!" I smile gently. "I just need to get out of these clothes!" I laughed tugging at my apron that smelt like cleaning chemicals.

"Need some company?" She offered.

"No, thank you! That's really not necessary." I said, noticing she is already out of her maid clothes and ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow though!"

She shrugs, "I'll see you tomorrow then! Have a good night!"

"Good Night!"

When I enter the employee changing area, there's not a soul in sight. It's nice how everyone leaves on time here. Trés Spades must have a strict policy on time management. I wouldn't really expect any less from the infamous Mr. Eisuke Ichinomiya. Tonight, I need to get into the auctions. I search my locker for something decent to wear. Apparently, my character had previously left a decent looking white and floral, off-the-shoulder dress. I shrug, taking it out and heading to the shower.

After drying my hair, and getting dressed, I regarded my appearance in the mirror. I suppose I don't really need makeup. This was conditioned into me with William. He never liked it when I wore makeup. _But William isn't here, it doesn't matter anymore…_ I thought to myself. I pulled a few makeup items out of my purse. I gently lined my eyes with the brown eye liner. Next, mascara. I blinked into the spoolie, coating my eye lashes with the black liquid. I pulled out one more canister from my purse. Lipstick. It was a modest pinkish-nude shade. I coated my lips with the creamy substance, before tossing the lipstick back into my purse. I gave myself a glance over in the mirror.

 _This will have to do_. The dress hugged tighter to my figure than I had anticipated. I suppose that was because the main character in the game had a traditional Japanese figure. A much slenderer body in comparison to my own. I don't think that it was that much of an issue, aside from the fact that the once humble white and floral dress turned into a much more scandalous dress. I certainly didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression at the I.V.C. I did, however, admire how feminine the dress made my shoulders and collar bone appear. The off-the-shoulder sleeves, frilled around my elbows. The strands of hair I pulled from the braided crown, fell delicately to my neck. There was a slight innocence that I started to believe myself.

I glanced at my watch. It was nearing 6. Time to make my appearance! I grabbed my purse and continued out of the employee changing area. I certainly didn't look like a maid, but I definitely had no footing in comparison to the women who were present in the hotel. There were more people here than earlier today, making it nearly impossible to move from one side of the hotel to the other. Instead, I decided to duck into a service hall. From what I remember, one of the characters is supposed to be getting dumped by the elevators. _Baba, I believe._ I thought to myself.

I proceeded down the hall until I heard voices. Right on time. I stopped, my back to the wall, around the corner listening to the two mysterious people.

"Who was she?" The woman spat in the man's face. "I thought that I was the only woman for you!"

"Gloria, darling, you know you're the only one for me." He sighed.

 _Definitely Baba_. I thought to myself, grinning slightly. He's exactly how I imagined he would sound. His voice is soft and soothing, as if it were like milk and honey. It's no wonder why he's a thief! He could steal any woman's heart at merely a 'Hello'. I let out a sigh. Why was I always attracted most to the bad guy!

It wasn't long before the arguing had ceased and the sound of heals stomping off was just background noise. I straightened, tugging slightly at the hem of my dress, preparing myself to round the corner. _Knock him dead._

"Oh hello, pretty lady."

As I turned, before me was Baba. He was wearing a black shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top, under a black blazer. His slightly longer, light-brown hair, framed his face in an incredibly flattering manner. His eyes, a light amber color, seemed to see directly into my soul. I blushed, looking away. Knowing what affect he was having on me, he chuckled softly. _Don't do that!_ I thought inwardly, knowing damn right well that this could be the end of my pursuit of Eisuke.

"What is your name, pretty lady?" He asked.

"H-Harumi Yutari." With my head still down, I obliged barely above a whisper.

"What a beautiful name, Harumi." He said, his hand coming from his side, lifting my face by the chin. Holding my face between his thumb and index finger, he directed my gaze to his. His face was awfully close. His fingers were so soft, which was not what I expected from a thief.

"Thank you." I replied quietly.

His eyes studied mine, appearing to search for something. Caught in the moment, my arms dangled from my sides. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks the longer that I stood there in his grasp. It felt like we stood there for an eternity, but when I started to blush, Baba lowered his hand and released my chin from his grasp.

"Come with me, Harumi." He smiled, taking a step back, extending his arm to me.

My eyes widened, looking at his arm. _Why are you so charismatic Baba!_ I gather my wits. This is how I will get to the I.V.C.! This is how I will get to Eisuke! He lets out a throaty laugh as I loop my arm under his.

"Don't worry, my springtime beauty. I won't bite." His voice was huskier than before. At the same time, a part of me wanted him to bite.

Walking down the long hall, I got the courage to ask him a question I already knew the answer to. "Excuse me, but I have not had the pleasure yet of knowing your name." I looked at him, still arm in arm.

He didn't seem phased by my question, as we neared the door to what I presumed was the I.V.C. event. Instead, he smiled, opening the door, exposing me to the wondrous sight of the I.V.C. Before I knew what was happening, Baba gently grabbed the hand that was linked in his arm. He brought it tenderly up to his lips, placing a warm kiss that left my skin tingling.

"Until we meet again, Harumi." He bowed, before disappearing into the crowd.

I was stunned. This was far more elaborate than I had anticipated. Again, why I was shocked, I had no idea. This is Mr. Eisuke Ichinomiya. The youngest, richest bachelor in Japan. He wouldn't have it any other way, would he? The room had hundreds of extravagantly dressed women and well-dressed business men. The sight made me feel slightly underdressed for the occasion. I surveyed my surroundings. Above the center of the room was an elegant chandelier that illuminated the entire room. It cast beautiful shadows on the wall that danced in time with the classical music. The centerpiece of the room, obviously had to be the most elaborate. A massive fish tank, encased by two colossal pillars. Inside the tank were hundreds of fish. All different species. It came as no surprise, there were dolphins and sharks swimming around the tank as well. To my left, atop the stairs, was a pianist. The music sounded familiar, as soon as I caught a sight of the pianist I couldn't believe my eyes. _Its Yiruma!_

Countless nights I would listen to Yiruma as I laid in bed wrapped up in my own thoughts. Whenever I felt full of anxiety and doubt I would immediately listen to his soundtracks and feel at peace. As the fan girl in me began to grow, I was greeted by the warm smell of the delicious food that lined the buffet. I descended the stairs as gracefully as I could, much to my surprise, not tripping over my own two feet, despite how truly nervous I was.

A waitress was walking around, with tall slender glasses of champagne. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be drinking, as I was not fond of alcohol, but this was a special situation.

"Champagne, Miss?" she asked politely, holding out a glass to me.

"Thank you!" I gratefully took the glass from her slender fingers, bringing the glass to my lips before…

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" A voice said from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I said turning around to find a short, stocky man. "Do I know you?"

"Of course! Don't you remember me, I'm the man you've been dreaming about." He snickered.

"On that note…" I mumbled, as I started to turn around and walk away.

"Where are you going my cherub," the stocky man followed, "don't make me chase you!" He said grabbing my arm.

Yanking my arm out of his grasp, I was about to exclaim that I came with someone else, but instead, I'm caught off guard by a daunting man walking by.

"This party is getting rather sleazy." His voice was so cold and emotionless. I was so focused on rejecting the stocky man before me, that I only caught a glimpse of the passing man. His cologne reminded me much of the one I had at home. Burberry. Burberry is famous for their elegant and luminous scents, with base notes of warm and woody aromas. I wouldn't expect anything less from the wealthiest man in Japan. His cologne alone could turn anyone on, and it certainly was working on me.

I watched, speechless, as he passed, an entourage of women at his heels. Even from behind, his aura emanated. His black suit was tailored to fit him perfectly. His silhouette embodied the power that he possessed. His posture, his walk, everything about him screamed royalty and wealth. Although I stood in shock, I tried to follow him through the crowds, with my eyes. There's no way I will lose sight of my main romantic interest!

Ignoring the flirtatious attempts of the stocky man, I finished off my champagne, and handed him the glass. Shocked, he took my glass, as I gathered my senses and walked away in the direction of Mr. Ichinomiya. I couldn't lose him, not like I did with Baba. Eisuke was easier to find with his entourage of women fighting over his attention. For the meantime, I kept my distance. Naturally, I didn't want to be in the spotlight, quite yet. I already knew what was coming, which made my heart race unsteadily. Eisuke seemed to appear to be making his rounds, greeting the guests he deemed important, with a gentle smile.

I snuck glances at him, so not to get caught staring. He was shaking hands of men and women alike, keeping his left hand in his pocket in a casual manner. He never introduced any of the women surrounding him, he didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence, despite how they attempted to hang off him. Instead, he continued small talk, I'm assuming with his business partners or business interests. As he moved further into the crowd, I moved further along the shadows. _Baba might even get a run for his money_. I thought, giggling at the thought of running off with Baba, sneaking around and stealing miscellaneous items.

In a second, Eisuke glanced at his watch, excusing himself from the man and woman he was just addressing. I glanced at my own watch. It was 7:30 in the evening. How time flies when you're consumed by the wonder that is Mr. Ichinomiya. When I looked back up, my breath caught, as I saw Eisuke approaching me. Now I could get a good view of the man I had previously fallen so hard in love. I couldn't deny it even now.

Even with his one hand in his pocket, his other fell loosely at his side. He wore his signature purple shirt, unbuttoned at the top, under a grey, pin stripped vest. His legs were long but proportionate to the rest of his lithe body. His hair was shorter than Baba's and darker, but had multiple layers, which gave it a more disheveled look. The way he walked screamed the power he possessed. His aura was more like a commander-in-chief, than a business CEO. The closer he got, the easier it was to study his face. He didn't smile, but he wasn't really frowning either. It's almost as if he didn't bare any emotion on his face at all.

The closer he got, the more uncomfortable I got. With each step, I searched for something to bestow my gaze upon. Unable to find anything, I grabbed a champagne glass from a nearby waitress, and tried my best to casually lean up against the wall. I pretended to admire the aquarium, humming to myself, taking a sip of the champagne. Soon he was close enough to smell his cologne, yet again. Filling my chest with the warmest of scents. It was only then that I turned my face to see the glorious man, as he passed through the door. Wordlessly, I finished my champagne, gathering my thoughts. _He didn't even seem phased by my presence. He probably doesn't even care._ I started to feel a pain in my chest as tears swelled in my eyes.

 _Why are you getting emotional?_ _He doesn't even know who you are yet!_ I exclaimed in my head. Dabbing my eyes gently, I turned to follow Eisuke through the door. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea where I was going.


	4. The Cage

**The Cage**

It wasn't long before I was getting frustrated with my own incompetency. How was the main character in the game able to get into trouble so easily! Here I am, fifteen minutes later, and I'm still unable to find the room with the briefcases, or even the gift from France to Japan. Instead, I'm feeling discouraged, as I'm walking around in circles. _Didn't I just come from this direction?_ I thought to myself with annoyance.

I turn another corner, as tears start swelling in my eyes. At this rate, I'm never going to make it to the auction. I'll never have a bid placed on me, and I'll never be in the arms of the man I love! Aggravated, I hit the wall with my fist.

"That's not very lady like." A voice says emotionlessly behind me. "What are you doing here."

I turn around to see a taller man, with slicked back black hair. He's dressed in a gray suit, tailored perfectly to his body. Beneath his gray suit jacket, he's wearing a black shirt and a purple tie. Both his hands are in his pockets, as he regards me with cold, steely gray eyes. My gaze follows his arms, to his broad chest and shoulders. His build is definitely more muscular, than the other men I have met thus far. If I'm correct in my thinking, he must be… _Soryu Oh, the mobster._

"I'm lost actually…" I exclaim, adrenaline pumping through my body, unsure if from the fear or the excitement of meeting another character from the game. "Could you give me directions?" I say again, apologetically.

He stands in silence for a moment. _That's Soryu, always thinking thoroughly before speaking!_ I'm lost in my own thoughts, but not for long as I hear him approaching. His heels making a sharp noise against the marbled floor. "The IVC is back this way." He says, grabbing my arm, directing me through various halls.

Panic suddenly engulfs me. If he brings me back to the IVC, I'll never make it to the auctions! As I begin to panic, I feel my chest tightening, making it harder to breathe. How on earth will I be able to get out of this one? His hand isn't terribly tight on my arm, but this is the hand of a mobster. I wouldn't want to displease him, causing him to actually inflict any harm on me. I rack my brain trying to think of what to say to him. _What should I do!_

I glance sideways at him. He's rather rigid. Perhaps because of the nature of his job or… _Because he is uneasy around women!_ I dig deep in myself and concoct a plan to distract and be-fumble Soryu. I decide to act as dumb and drunk as I possibly could.

"E-excussse me!" I glare at him through half hooded eyes. "Take your hands off me! Who exactly do you think I am! I-I am not just some girl, running off with strangers!" I shout ripping my hand from his grasp.

He stands silently, the shock on his face almost coaxing out a laugh in me. _Poor Soryu!_ I spin on my heels, running away from Soryu as fast as I can.

I kick off my heels, so that I could run faster and make less noise through the hall, knowing well that Soryu won't be far behind. I propel myself forward, trying to run the fastest that I possibly could. After a few corners, I peek behind me to see if Soryu has caught up to me yet. Satisfied that he is nowhere in sight, I turn around, only to crash into something hard and metallic.

"Oh no! What have you done!" One voice shouted.

"Why are you even back here! You don't belong back here!" Another angry voice shouts.

"I-I'm sorry!" I manage to say, rubbing the back of my head, where it hit against the cold marble floor.

"Do you even realize what you just broke!" One man shouted angrily at me.

"N-No…"

"You're going to have to pay for this!" The other man shouted, hastily pulling me to my feet by the arm.

"O-Ow, please don't…" I begin to say, before I feel a rush pulse in my head, before everything around me goes black.

I awake, to jostling movements. My hand reaches around to the back of my head where the impact with the marble floor still causes my pain. I wince as I touch it gently. Attempting to push myself up from my sprawled position on the floor, I attempt to open my eyes. Before me is a blood-red curtain laced in gold trim. _I made it…_ I wince, still in pain from the accident. Despite the pain, I feel some joy radiating deep inside my heart.

"And now, tonight's main attraction!" I voice rings out, "I present to you… A young Japanese girl!"

At the same time of his announcement the curtains swing open. Before me are thousands of theater seats, filled with spectators in masks. From the first row, to the balconies, the entire theater is full. The sight is overwhelming, causing my anxiety to return. Glancing around at my surroundings, I find myself in a golden bird cage. I'm torn between feelings of being held captive and feelings of being put on display like some show piece. Both feelings swell inside me, causing me to rise to my feet. Before I know it, I've got one hand on the bars in front of me. The heat from the spotlight, quickly warms my cold body, returning some of the color to my cheeks. With the spot light on me, I'm unable to see exactly who is in the balcony, but I already know who it is. I try with all my might to focus on the balcony, before the auctioneer brings me back to reality.

"Let's start the bidding at one million." I steal a glance at him as he orchestrates the bidding. _Mad Hatter_.

As the auctioneer of the black-market auctions, he dresses in apparel straight out of Alice in Wonderland. Perhaps he is the reason why I'm in a bird cage to begin with. Masked head to toe, there is no indication as to who this character is. He was mysterious in the game, but I never had given him much thought. I wonder, what life he lives, especially after having auctioned off so many illegal items.

"Are there any other bids?" The Mad Hatter drags me back to reality, as he continues, "going once, going twice?"

I move my gaze from the Mad Hatter to a gentleman with a stocky build in the front row. He's rubbing his hands together, pleased with his bidding. Even though his identity is concealed by a mask, there is no way I could begin to forget the grimy hands that had touched me earlier at the I.V.C. With disgust, I close my eyes. I open them, pleading, refocusing them on the balcony. _Please, please don't forget about me!_

"Hold on! We have a bid for twenty million!" The Mad Hatter exclaims! "Are there any other bids? Going once, going twice…" I hear the urgency in his voice, as he continues, "Sold to bidder #100 for twenty million!"

Relief washes over me, as I collapse to the ground, my knees buckling beneath me. Although I knew the outcome, having previously played the game, it felt like my life was really on the line. Could I have really gotten auctioned off to that sketchy pervert?

"Thank you all for attending. Enjoy the rest of your night!" The Mad Hatter bids farewell to the auction participants, retracting behind the curtain as it closes in on the both of us. "You're lucky, my dear." He whispers as he walks past.

"Thank you." I whisper, barely audible to my own ears, as I'm escorted off the stage to my bidder.


	5. The Bidders

**The Bidders**

After the auction, two men in masks come to collect me for my bidder. They're tall slender bodies, don't fool me. I know for a fact, one is Baba, and the other must be Ota.

"Hello, pretty lady." One of the masked men says, gently pulling me to my feet, and wrapping my arm around his.

"Hello…again. Mystery man." I manage to smile despite my own exhaustion. _Baba, you're so chivalrous…_ I think to myself. I'm humbled by the smallest things he does. The more time I spend with him, the more I'm likely to choose him as my bidder.

He lets out that husky laugh again, sending shivers down my spine. "I must have left an impression, for a pretty lady like you to remember an old man as myself." He says gently.

I look up at him, blushing. His eyes are gentle even behind the mask. He offers me a tender smile, our eyes locked, before the other masked man clears his throat.

"I don't believe we have time for this…whatever this is." The other man states, matter-of-factly. He is equally as gentle, as he wraps my free arm around his, locking elbows. His hands aren't as soft as Baba's, confirming his hands are that of a master painter. His hair is roughly the same length as Baba's but is a beautiful honey blonde. I never was interested in Ota during the game, I don't think that will change now either.

"I'm sorry pretty lady, but we need to blindfold you." Baba says apologetically.

"Do what you must." I sigh.

"She's so obedient already." Ota says with, what I imagine is enthusiasm.

I let out a giggle, as I catch Baba rolling his eyes. He slips from my arm, taking a few steps in front of me. He brushes the hair that had fallen in my face, and tucked the stray strands behind my ear. His soft, warm fingers, brush the remaining strands from my neck, behind my back. He smiles before covering my eyes with a black silk scarf. I feel his body warmth as he approaches closer. His hands, pulling the scarf tight behind my head to tie it in place.

"Don't worry, springtime beauty. You're in good hands." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"I trust you. I trust both of you." I say, confidently, as I feel Baba wrap my arm around his once again.

Barefoot, Baba and Ota guide me through the halls of the Trés Spades. Neither of them offering much to talk about, probably as a directive given by none other than Mr. Ichinomiya. After the short walk through the halls, we enter an elevator. Exiting the elevator, Ota releases my arm, allowing Baba to direct me to a rather comfortable chair.

"Please have a seat, pretty lady."

"Thank you."

In the seat, I strain to sit straight, awaiting my bidders. Although it's not hard, I conceal my joy. The pain from hitting my head is pulsating through my body.

"How long do you suppose she will sit with the blind fold on?" One voice questioned sarcastically.

"Remove your blindfold." A familiar demanding voice commanded.

Obliging, I winced as I lifted my arms to untie the blindfold. Allowing time for my eyes to adjust, I slowly open them, taking in the sight before me. The room is more than extravagant. I remain silent, as I observe my surroundings. If I remember correctly, the room we are currently in is the lounge. Everything about the room is beautifully designed, from the inlaid design on the walls, to the handcrafted coffee and end tables, to the way the staircase spirals to the second floor. From the floors to the ceiling it appears there was no expense spared. Mr. Ichinomiya wanted the best, and certainly obtained it.

My gaze fell upon the five men before me. Eisuke Ichinomiya sat on a red leather couch. One arm stretched over the backrest part of the couch, while the other supported his head at the temple. His face was expressionless. His shirt was loosened more at the top than I had last remembered. He had crossed his legs. His whole appearance drew me in more than I had anticipated. For a second, our eyes met, and we held each other's gaze. Embarrassed, I adverted my gaze to Baba who sat casually over the arm of the couch.

Baba smiled gently at me. Everything about Baba exclaimed comfort. I could tell, if I chose him to be my bidder, he would be the easier route. Looking at him, I couldn't help but smile in return. Behind Baba was another familiar face, Soryu. Looking completely disinterested, Soryu crossed his arms over his chest. He definitely recognized me, and I'm certain there will be a lot of apologizing in the future. Hopefully, one day, he will understand… _Maybe_.

Further behind him was a man coming down the staircase, smoking a cigarette. _Mamoru_. Mamoru, in the game, was the detective who worked for Ichinomiya. He seemed lazy, sleeping all the time, but he also seemed to be most affected by his double life. I frowned as I watched him descend the staircase. _Maybe if you didn't chain-smoke, you wouldn't be so exhausted all the time_.

Distracted by a faint giggle to my right, I turned my observation to Ota. Dressed most informal of the lot of them, Ota changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. A long necklace dangled from his slender neck, as he leaned up against one of the pillars.

"At least we're not the only one's disappointed in Mamo!" Ota chortled, running his fingers through his hands.

Unable to resist a smile, I rolled my eyes. This might be harder than I originally thought, but then again, I've been saying this the whole time I've been here. I stifle a yawn as I glance at my watch. _11:45 p.m._ I should have guessed the time, just by the skyline that was made visible through the opened window behind Mr. Ichinomiya. Captivated by the evening scenery, I came to the realization that this was my life now. Soon I would become the maid for one of these five men, and soon I would fall in love.

"Are you not interested in who we are?" A cold voice directed my attention to him.

"I am not sure if it matters." I stated after some thought. "Did you not just purchase me in a black-market auction?"

Eisuke Ichinomiya raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "And what do you know of any black-market auction?" He asked challenging me.

If I hadn't known who he was deep inside, I might have been intimidated by his overwhelming sense of authority. However, as it were, that was not the case tonight. I know deep down inside you Eisuke Ichinomiya, you're a kind and caring man, even if you're a completely arrogant ass to begin with.

"I only know that I was sold to a lucky bidder for twenty million." I stated, surprised with the chill I matched in my own voice.

"Which one of us, do you believe, is that lucky bidder?" He challenged.

Taking a moment, I looked over each of them. I knew exactly who was the lucky bidder. _It was always you. It will always be you, Eisuke._

"Too long." My eyes met his as he approached me. "I bought you. Now you belong to me." He said, grabbing me roughly and throwing me over his shoulder.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed as one of his arms wrapped around my legs, holding them still to his chest.

As I dangled over his broad shoulders, my hair fell around my face shielding it from the other men in the room. I braced myself up against his back, with the palm of my hand. His back was sturdy and surprisingly stronger than I had anticipated. With the other hand, I brushed the hair out of my eyes, behind my head, holding it there so I can see the other men as we headed up the stair case.

"Not fair boss!" Baba pouted from the couch. "You always get the pretty women!"

My heart ached, as we moved further from Baba. He was certainly the sweetest of the five men. I have to make it a mission of mine to befriend him, but only befriend. For now, I need to brace myself for the night ahead with Mr. Ichinomiya.

"Please put me down." I implored quietly.

He turned the corner as we reached the top of the stairs, enabling a breathtaking view of his private area on the second floor. The room was incredible, possibly better than I had originally imagined. Encased in floor to ceiling windows, the room gave a sophisticated impression. On the right were end tables, with crystal lights, giving off a soft white glow. Between the two end tables were two white chairs with cherry wooden legs, accompanied by a cherry wood coffee table, adorned with a bouquet of roses. The farthest wall had a single painting, one of which looked rather expensive. On the left side of the room, was a couch. A sectional that was angled so that the adjoined corner was closest to the window. _Bizarre arrangement_ , I thought. Yet it worked for the room, enabling a small round wooden coffee table to be placed in the center and a square rug to encapsulate the look. The whole room looked almost as if it was untouched, it was impeccably clean.

We passed the kitchen and few other rooms as we entered, what I assumed to be his room. He, more gently than I had anticipated, places me on the massive bed. He walked back to close the door, sparing me a few seconds to take in the room around me.

As it were in the lounge, and the private area on the second floor, Eisuke had a window the full length of the room, from ceiling to floor. _Sheesh, Voyeurism much?_ I smiled inwardly as I saw the curtains drawn all the way back exposing the skyline of Tokyo. The walls were plain, unlike the other rooms. They were a soft, eggshell color, which surprised me. As I continued looking around, everything in his room was this soft, eggshell color, excluding the sheets on his bed and a few of the pillows, of which were a rich purple color. The two coffee tables, a desk, and the night stand were all a dark cherry wood, like many of the other tables the adorned the suite thus far.

As I was about to turn my attention to the other side of the room, Eisuke walked toward me, slowly taking his blazer off. Embarrassed, I adverted my eyes, in an attempt to hide the emotions playing on my face. Much to my disappointment, Eisuke redirected my gaze to meet his, as he tenderly grasped my chin between his slender fingers.

"You're my property now." He said, nonchalantly. "How do you expect to repay me."

Unable to avoid his penetrable eyes, something deep inside decides to play along with this little game he's playing. _I won't back down to you Eisuke!_ I curse inwardly.

"I still don't believe that we've been formally introduced." I smile pleasantly.

"I don't think this is the time for formalities."

"What is it a time for?" I questioned. Knowing the answer this would prompt, I brace myself.

With an almost inaudible growl, Eisuke, stands releasing me from his grasp. Instead, in mere seconds he's hovering over my body, causing me to fall back on the bed. His cologne fills my senses, heating the blood in my body. I was able to maintain what was left of my reserve up until this point. The closer he got, the more my blood boiled, racing up to my cheeks. Unable to bare it anymore, I closed my eyes. Not in fear, but in anticipation of the unavoidable. _Damn it Eisuke! After all this time, now I finally understand why the main character always closed her eyes!_ I yelled frustrated at my own incompetence. Just as I felt the weight of his body leave me…

"Get up." He demanded.

Silently, I obliged, readjusting my dress. "Get out." He said, but not before turning to the other room, opening the sliding doors and disappearing behind them.

 _What the fuck was that?_ I questioned to myself. That was not at all how the game went. Wasn't he looking for his sister? Isn't he supposed to accost me in some form or another? Aren't I supposed to freak out on him?

Completely at a lost, I make my way out of his room and down to the lounge area where the other four members have now preoccupied themselves with other things. I tip-toed across the foyer to the door, where I thought I was going to make it out unnoticed, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Pretty Lady, leaving so soon?" Baba asked.

"Y-Yes." I replied shyly.

I could feel his eyes surveying my body, as I stood there, barefoot in the foyer. I crossed my arms over my chest, in an unconsciously defensive move, which prompted him to escort me to the elevator.

"How about I walk you home?" He offered gently.

"N-no, it's alright. I can manage on my own." I replied.

"I'll take her back." Soryu said calmly from behind Baba before he could even respond to my rejection.

Unable to deny the steely gaze of Soryu, I simply nodded my head in agreement. Soryu stepped around Baba, gently grabbing my arm with his long fingers, and pulled me in to the elevator.

"I'll see you tomorrow, pretty lady!" Baba exclaimed as the elevator doors shut.

After a few moments of silence, Soryu cleared his throat. "You're not going to say a single word to anyone about what transpired tonight."

Unable to talk, I nodded in agreement.

"You're not going to mention this to anyone because I know where you live. I know where your family lives. I will destroy every semblance of a life, you think or thought you could have. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." I stammer.

When the elevator reaches the ground level, Soryu hands me a bag, taking me by surprise. Looking in the bag, I see he has retrieved my shoes I threw off while evading him, and had also recovered my purse that I had somehow lost in the shuffle.

"Thank you," I whisper, before exiting the elevator, slipping into the heels I had worn before, and hanging my purse over my shoulder. I straighten out my hair as I exit the elevator. Without looking back, I walk purposefully through the foyer of the Trés Spades hotel, and out into the fresh summer night. I hadn't realized how I had been holding my breath until the moment I exited the hotel and made my way to my apartment.

 _Home sweet home_. I commented sarcastically to myself, as I locked the apartment door behind me. Exhausted, I kicked off my shoes, and flopped down on the bed. Unable to muster enough energy to change into my pajamas, I plugged my now dead phone into its charger, and proceeded to curl up under the blankets of my bed.

 _Alone_.


	6. New Job Description

**New Job Description**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rolling over I turn off my alarm. Last night had not gone exactly as I had remembered in the game. Doubtful thoughts started to run through my head as I tried to think of what possibly could have prompted for Eisuke's reaction. Granted, I was well aware, I wasn't reacting like that of the main character. Perhaps, I wasn't Japanese looking enough to resemble his long-lost sister. I certainly don't have her body, I thought, regarding myself in the mirror. Eisuke is incredibly smart, he wouldn't have needed to expose my chest to reach that assumption.

With a heavy sigh, I turned to my kitchen, filling up the tea kettle with water and placing it on the burner. As my stomach growled, I opened the refrigerator, to survey what food I would be able to make for breakfast. A carton of eggs and fresh herbs caught my eye, prompting the idea of making an omelet. Whisking a few of the eggs together, I sprinkled in some rosemary, thyme, and oregano. I searched the unfamiliar kitchen for cookware, so I could finally get to eating and satisfy my uncontrollable hunger. I sprinkled some cheese over the omelet, as the tea kettle started to whistle, signaling my water had come to a boil.

Leaning an elbow on the counter, I took a bite of my omelet, with a bit of grape jelly. _Mmmm! Delicious!_ I couldn't believe how incredibly delicious breakfast tasted, but then again, I was starving! It didn't take me long to finish breakfast, as I headed toward the bathroom to shower. Today was going to be different. Something inside me felt rather uneasy about how today was going to go, but I was confident that it would be different and less chaotic than yesterday.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror, before heading out the door. Today was the perfect day to make a great impression on Mr. Ichinomiya. I wore flattering pedal pushers, cuffed at the end, exposing just the perfect amount of leg. I know it's weird, but if there's one part of my body I've never taken a disliking to, it would be my ankles. In my youth, I took up figure skating and absolutely loved it. My coach Dawn was incredibly intimidating, but she helped shape me into the woman I am today. If it weren't for her, I doubt that I would be as competitive, nor would I strive to perform my best at anything I attempted. Similar to the night before, I chose a white off-the-shoulder shirt. The sleeves frilled out at my elbows, meanwhile the seam on the top frilled as well, giving the appearance of country-girl innocence. Minimal makeup really completed the look.

My hair fell at my shoulders. I didn't bother drying it this morning, rather I let it air dry, which enabled it to take its naturally wavy form. To top off the look, I searched throughout my closet to find the cutest accessories. Adorning my head, I had a very feminine straw hat, with a delicate black ribbon tied into a bow. On one wrist I wore my watch, which was a beautiful rose gold. The other wrist was bare. Satisfied, I put on my rose gold sun glasses, that framed my face perfectly.

"Let's roll." I said, with as straight of a face as I could, before bursting out laughing. I threw my purse over my shoulder, grabbed my keys, and locked my apartment door behind me.

Walking out into the summer morning sun felt incredibly good. I felt almost like a new woman. It's incredible how the smallest things, like an outfit change and a pair of sunglasses, could make you feel like the Queen of England. It wasn't long before I was standing before the great Trés Spades. Standing across the street at the stop light, I pondered whether I should go to work today. A little hooky never hurt anyone. I frowned, torm between my dedication to having a perfect work attendance record, and my desire to simply run to the nearest park, to soak up some sun.

"Good Morning," A familiar voice startled me, "Harumi."

I turned in the direction of the voice, to find none other than Baba.

"Good Morning." I said, returning my gaze to the street light, directing the crowds of pedestrians to walk.

"I hope you've had a peaceful night." He continued, walking beside me.

"I did. Slept like a baby." I commented, "Thank you." I added.

There's no reason for me to be completely snarky with him. He has been one of the only bidders to be incredibly nice to me. As we got to the other side of the crosswalk, I turned to him, placing my hand on his arm.

"If you're going to be following me," I started.

At first, he was shocked as my hand gently grabbed his arm. He looked at my hand before returning his stare to me.

"I'm not following you…" He offered, in what appeared to be the most innocent voice he could muster.

"…You should introduce yourself properly." I continued.

His eyes widened, before taking a step back. He removed his hat, with a wide grin, bowing at the waist, much like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Pretty lady, I am Mitsunari Baba." He announced, raising his head, taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips. "But you may call me, Baba." He finished placing a gentle kiss on my hand, before standing back up.

I was briefly stunned. Not in a million years had I imagined such an introduction. Then again, I never thought I'd be torn from my own reality and placed in this fictional game. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips as I looked at his stance. Baba was certainly a character!

"Nice to meet you, Baba!" I exclaimed through the giggles extending a hand.

He looked at me quizzically before taking my hand and giving it a good shake. I wouldn't doubt it if he contemplated whether I needed psychiatric help at this stage of the game, but then again, I'm not so convinced that I don't need psychiatric help myself.

"Aw, will you look at the time," I said, glancing at my watch, "I'm sorry Baba, but I need to head to work before I'm late." I ascended the stairs to the entrance of Trés Spades, before turning around to him. "It's been a pleasure." I offered, as I smiled gently at him, lifting my hand to give a slight wave. "See you around!" I finished before entering the hotel.

In the employee changing area I found Sakiko.

"Don't you look absolutely gorgeous this morning!" Sakiko exclaimed looking at me as I sat next to her on the bench.

"Thank you!" I smiled back.

"Have you finally come to terms, accepting my theory of finding a wealthy man to woo at the I.V.C.?" She asked, toying with the seam of my shirt.

"Oh Sakiko, I believe Chisato is right about this." I sighed, "True love and happiness is more powerful than wealth."

"What am I right about?" Chisato said laughing as she approached me.

"I was just explaining to dear Sakiko, that I'm with you. I'd rather find true love and happiness, than base my relationship on power and wealth." I offered tying my apron around my waist.

"We will just have to agree to disagree!" Sakiko defended defiantly.

"We ought to get to the meeting before we get in trouble." Chisato offered, taking a glance at her watch.

Barely making it to the meeting, we stood by the doors, as all the other conference room seats were taken.

"Good Morning Ladies!" Kenzaki, the general manager of the Trés Spades started. "As you know, yesterday marked the first day of the annual International VIP Convention. Thanks to all of you for your outstanding efforts, the first day was an immense success."

Everyone in the room clapped along with the praise offered by Kenzaki.

"Today, I implore you to continue with your efforts to make Trés Spades the most renowned for its continued exceptional customer service. With that being said, I have a few changes to the schedule, and will need to speak personally to the following employees." He continued, "Erika Matsuda, Rina and Kana Tinhara, and Harumi Yutari."

"Good luck." Sakiko offers as she exits with Chisato, "Don't forget lunch today!"

Nervously, I approach Kenzaki. I never enjoyed being called to the principal's office in school. I always had anxiety, even though I knew I did nothing wrong. I felt no different at this point in time either.

"Good morning," I said, bowing my head and announcing myself to Kenzaki.

"Good Morning Harumi." He said, smiling. "I have a new assignment for you."

Lifting my head, I graciously take the envelope he has extended to me. I open it up to find a key card and a pager. Questioningly I look at Kenzaki.

"Your new assignment will be to clean the VIP Penthouse." He said with a smile. "As requested by Mr. Ichinomiya, you have a key card and a personal pager. You will still be responsible for cleaning both the 41st and 42nd floor, but your job will now include ensuring the VIP Penthouse is maintained."

Speechless, I take the keycard and pager out of the envelope, placing them in my apron just as Erika and the twins approach.

"You're dismissed." Kenzaki offers before turning his attention to Erika and the twins.

Appreciative of his generosity, I bow my head, retreating from the conference room, but not before I hear Erika and the twins protesting. I hurriedly head to the storage closet, to obtain cleaning supplies, in hopes that I will be able to avoid Erika, Rina, and Kana. Unfortunately, as I'm ready to leave, my cart suddenly comes to a complete halt. Certain of who it is, I let out a defeated sigh.

"You think you can simply walk in here, and erase everything I've worked so hard to accomplish!" Erika shrieks.

"Yeah!" The twins add in unison.

"Erika, I did not have a choice in this matter." I stated, taking a deep breath. "Perhaps you're not doing as great of a job as you initially thought."

I pushed my cart past her, headed toward the elevators, without looking back. I extend my finger, nervously pushing the up button. Although I had stood up to Erika and her minions, I didn't feel like I found any additional confidence. Instead, I had a deep desire to apologize. I know she had been here since the hotel had opened up. She had to have worked hard to get to the position she as currently in. There's validity behind her anger. I would be upset too, if I had worked so hard to reach a certain level and someone, a novice, came out of the blue and stole it out from under my nose.

"I didn't ask for this though." I muttered to myself, as the elevator doors opened before me, granting me entrance.

Turning the cart around, I contemplated which floor to go to first. Still unsure of myself, I pressed the 41st floor's button. I may have additional responsibilities, but my primary responsibilities are the still 41st and 42nd floor. I sigh, reaching into my apron pocket. Pulling out my phone and headphones, I turn to the one thing that can eradicate any overwhelming feelings. As the Ballade in C Minor begins, the elevator opens on the 41st floor. I push my cart out, and immediately hear two arguing voices.

With hesitation, I push my cart to one side of the hall, removing one side of my headphones.

"I don't understand why we even decided to come here," the female voice shouted, "what's the point of a honeymoon, if you're going to be working the entire time!" She sneered, exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Are you alright Miss?" I offer, hesitantly.

Shocked she looks at me, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbing her eyes.

"I suggest you mind your own business, Maid" she spat.

"My sincerest apologies," I lower my head, apologetically.

Without another word, she storms past me, exiting the hall into the elevator. Shrugging, I replace the headphone and continue my daily cleaning responsibilities.

I brush a strand of hair out of my eyes, with the back of my hand as I unplug the vacuum cord and begin coiling it up around my arm. Glancing at my watch, I realized I finished the floor in record time, as it is only 11:30 in the morning. I reach into my cart and pull out a water I had previously stocked, knowing I would be thirsty. I push my cart over to the elevator and push the button for entrance. As I'm about to enter, I suddenly feel my apron buzz. Consumed with work, I had completely forgotten about the pager. I reach in my apron and pull out the source of the disruption.

"Four missed pages!?" I shriek. _How on earth was I unaware of the previous pages?_ I questioned myself horrified.

I rush into the elevator, frantically pushing the penthouse suite's button. I pace nervously back and forth in the elevator, praying that no one else gets on, further delaying my trip to the penthouse. I know in the game, the Mr. Ichinomiya was always calling up the main character to make coffee or for other remedial things, but I couldn't help but feel like I had yet again potentially ruined something.

Reaching the penthouse floor, the elevator doors open, granting me entrance. I timidly exit the elevator, and enter the lounge. The lounge was empty, unlike last night, when all five bidders were present. I push my cart further into the lounge, making note of my surroundings. It doesn't appear as though cleaning is needed; the lounge looks exceptionally clean.

"H-Housekeeping." I offered, in attempt to announce my presence.

Waiting a minute, I thought I'd hear a response, but I didn't. Instead the lounge was eerily quiet. I pushed my cleaning cart off to the side, parking it against the wall of the lounge. I straighten out my apron, and place a shaky hand on the railing of the spiral staircase. As I ascend, I can barely hear the sound of someone talking. It must be Mr. Ichinomiya. Reaching the top of the stairs, I reach the private lounge area, but much to my disappointment, it's still empty.

"H-Housekeeping." I offered again, a bit louder than before, waiting for a response.

I can still hear Mr. Ichinomiya talking quietly in the distance, but it appeared he still had no recognition of my presence. Timidly, I proceed down the hall, fiddling with my hands. My anxiety grew in my chest as I approached the familiar door from last night. Half opened, I could see the natural sun light beaming through into the hall.

Reaching the door, I give a faint knock on the door as a last attempt to announce my presence. Yet again, I seemed not to have had an impact. I grew frustrated with my current predicament. How could you call someone to you, and then ignore them? I remember my own frustration from the game. Every time Eisuke was engrossed in work, he virtually ignored the main character. I almost forgot that I'm living a game. Eisuke will be the same with me as he was with the main character, regardless of who I was or how I acted. That's what drew me to him in the first place. He was consistent, never truly changing regardless of anyone else that entered or left his life. He was true to himself and original. He was extremely smart, acting deliberately with reason behind each action.

I enter the room cautiously. My eyes regard the bed. I'm shocked to see that the bed looks as if he hasn't slept in it for days. The only difference from last night, is the single crystal Dorset double old-fashioned drinking glass, placed atop a wooden coaster on the coffee table.

"Do what is necessary to make it happen." I hear frustration in the tone of his voice. "I won't take no for an answer."

As I approach the sliding office doors, I can't help but stifle a giggle. _Of course, you won't take no for an answer._ I thought to myself, _You're The King, who dare say no to you!_ I gather my wits as I knock on the doors. I take a second to wait for his approval, but he doesn't even bother saying a word. Frustrated, I pull the door open, walking over to stand in front of his desk.

"You paged, sir." I say.

"I paged you several times." He says without looking up from his paperwork.

"I apologize, sir" I offer, "I was tending to other guests." I bow my head.

"When I page, you are to be in the penthouse within five minutes." He says, "Do you understand?"

"I do, sir."

There was a brief moment where nothing was said. Keeping my head down, all I could hear was the shuffling of papers. Confident there was nothing else to be said, I bowed silently, and headed toward the doors.

"Coffee." He stated, without looking up from his papers.


	7. Coffee

**Coffee**

I turned around just enough to catch him turning around to face the window. Although his lithe body faced me, leaning back in the chair, he was focused on the view from the window. He crossed his right leg over his left knee, while his right arm rested casually over the arm of the office chair. His left arm was propped up by the elbow on the other arm of the chair, a loose fist just barely touching his lips. The light from the window cast a beautiful glow upon his face. I couldn't help but admire him from afar.

He looked like he was contemplating something rather serious. Even so, there was an effortlessness that exuded, bringing a smile to my lips. Before he caught me staring, I turned around, exiting the office, and headed off to the kitchen.

Unlike the rest of the penthouse, the walls of the kitchen were a soft beige. The drawers and cabinets were a beautifully finished cherry wood, matching the rest of the furniture in the house. Running my finger over the countertops, I admired the highly reflective, almost glass-looking finish. All of the appliances were the newest and most up to date versions. Walking further in, I noticed an exquisitely crafted wine cellar.

The wine cellar acted as a dimly lit hall, from which I could just barely see a dark object that resembled a piano on the other side. As I walked closer, I entered a secluded room. The room only had French doors that appeared as the only source of natural light. The white walls were adorned with black and white pictures of which resembled a solitary woman. She posed in several positions, one contemplative, another emitted the feeling as if she was protecting her heart from another heartache.

Along on wall was a black desk, while a black suede couch lined the other wall. The floor was a dark wood, almost black like the rest of the furniture, but in the center of the room was a white carpet. The contrast was strikingly beautiful. In the farthest corner of the room was a beautiful black grand piano. Nothing in the entire room had a single speck of dust, which was surprising considering it looked like no one had ever entered the room. I took a step toward the French doors, but thought better, as I remembered why I was even here.

 _Coffee_.

Returning to the kitchen, I searched for a coffee pot. Instead I discovered in the corner a Keurig. _Why am I surprised he has a Keurig?_ I thought to myself, smiling. I feel comforted by the familiar object from my previous life. As a gift from my mother, I had received a vanilla colored Keurig for my birthday. As I filled the water canister, an overwhelming sense of sorrow began to consume my heart. I remember this feeling from my trip to Las Vegas. I felt homesick.

I was so consumed by the excitement of beginning a new life, and having somewhat of an insider perspective, that I was too busy to reflect upon the family I had left behind. Hot tears started to fill my eyes, as I thought more about my family and William. I never thought about how my disappearance was impacting them. _Was I completely erased out of their lives?_ I thought, taking a black mug out from the cabinet, placing it on the counter. _Do they even know I am gone? Is there someone in my place? Is she caring for them as I had?_ I'm sure that if I had taken someone's life here, someone had to have replaced me in my life. I just hope she finds the happiness that I had found here. _But have I found happiness yet?_ I think.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of the Keurig finishing the brew, drew me from my thoughts. Turning to the refrigerator, I sought out the milk. Eisuke Ichinomiya enjoyed café au lait, meaning he enjoyed coffee with a lot of sugar and even more milk. I wonder if he would prefer cream over milk. Cream has quite the sugar content. I slipped three cubes of sugar into the coffee, stirring before adding the milk. I stirred the coffee one more time. Sticking the spoon in my mouth, I could taste the sweetness of the sugar and milk, blended with the bitterness of the coffee. Giggling, I thought, _his coffee is much like his attitude!_ Grabbing a napkin from the counter, I placed it under the coffee cup and headed toward the office.

Taking a deep breath, I slipped through the opening of the sliding doors. Eisuke had returned his focus to the laptop that was on his desk. He was typing away vigorously at the keyboard, leaning forward slightly in his chair. The papers that had been strewn across his desk were now in a neat pile in the top corner farthest from where he was currently working. His blazer was also currently across the room, hung off the back of a chair.

"Your coffee, sir." I interrupted, stepping closer to the side of his desk.

He let out a low grunt, before pointing to the corner of his desk, signaling me to put the coffee down. As I obliged, I could smell the memorable aroma of his cologne. Taking a deep breath, I placed the coffee on the desk, where he indicated, and took a step back. I closed my eyes and bowed, before turning on my heels and heading back toward the office doors.

"Thank you." I heard, my back toward Eisuke.

Turning, I could see he had the cup of coffee in his hand, taking a sip, his eyes closed ever so slightly. _He must enjoy it_. I thought proudly to myself.

"You're welcome, sir." I said, allowing myself to smile toward him.

I turned back toward the door and continued through his bedroom back to the kitchen to clean up after myself. I didn't make a huge mess, but I had every intention of returning to the solitary room with the grand piano. I couldn't help but wonder if any of the bidders were capable of playing any musical instruments. I could assume that Eisuke would be capable since he was portrayed as a man who could achieve any task assigned to him. Ota was an artist, so I imagine he would be inclined to any artistic talent. As for Baba and Soryu, I would be highly impressed if they were capable of playing the piano, or any instrument. Both men were mysterious, so it would be completely possible. However, one bidder I was certain would be incapable of playing any musical instrument is Mamoru.

I laughed aloud at the thought.

"What's so funny, pretty lady?"

Startled, I turned around to see Baba leaning up against the counter.

"Hello." I said, placing a hand over my chest to calm my nervous breathing. "You have a knack for sneaking up on a girl!" I exclaimed, turning my back on him, focused on cleaning the counter.

"I'm sorry, I keep startling you." He said chuckling heartily.

"Is there something I can get you." I offered, throwing away the paper towel I used to clean the counter with.

I turned to him, smiling. There was just something about Baba that calmed my nerves, despite the initial shock of him randomly appearing.

"What are you offering?" He suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly not what you have in mind!" I burst out in a fit of giggles, rolling my eyes. "But I can make you some coffee or tea if you're interested."

"I would love a cup of your tea." He said, sweetly, catching my eye.

Flustered, I felt the heat of a blush rise to my cheeks, as I broke our gaze and turned to grab a cup from the cabinet. My pulse raced as I could feel him watching me while I maneuvered around the kitchen. Walking over to the sink, I filled the kettle with water, placing it back on the stove. Knowing it would be a moment before the water boiled, I aligned the cup I had put aside for him, along with the sugar cubes and searched the cabinets for any sign of tea, loose or in teabags. In one of the cabinets, a tin caught my eye, which prompted me to grab it. I placed it on the counter, opening it to find a sweet blend of loose tea leaves. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the sweet aroma emanating from the canister.

After setting some of the tea blend aside, I replaced the canister, noticing the water still had yet to come to a boil. Wiping my hands on my apron, I bowed to Baba, who had been watching in silence from the counter, politely excusing myself for a moment. I decided to take the moment to further inspect the piano room, and exited through the wine cellar.

In the room, I felt as though I was finally able to breathe. Although Baba had inflicted mixed feelings upon me, at times being comforting, the fact remained that he was still one of the bidders, of whom I still had an opportunity of being with. As much as I had referred to this faux reality as a game, it felt more and more realistic, as the days lingered. I was coming to terms that I was restarting my life, and these are the men who were going to be the most influential players, shaping the quality of my future. _Do they have any idea how important they all are to my very existence?_

The somber thought crossed my mind as I traced a finger along the grand piano. I walked cautiously over to the French doors. As I put my hand on the knob, I started to hear the kettle whistle behind me. Distracted from my thoughts, I turned and hurried back to the kitchen. I turned the stove off removing the kettle, pouring the steaming water over the loose tea leaves. The sweet aroma filled the kitchen, surrounding Baba and myself.

I must admit, I was shocked to see he had not followed me into the other room, but then again, I was surprised he had stayed at all in the kitchen.

"Would you prefer sugar in your tea?" I asked, gathering courage to look at him.

"How do you prefer your tea?" He questioned in response.

"Are you going to respond to every question I have with your own question?" I toy, before answering his question. "And if you must know, I do prefer my tea sweetened."

"If it's black." I added, grabbing a napkin from the counter.

With one hand under the cup, the napkin acting as a barrier, I placed the tea on the counter before Baba.

"Enjoy." I smiled.

He smiled in return, breathing in the sweet aroma the stemmed from the tea. He closed his eyes, as if he was savoring the smell. For a moment, I'd like to think, that something so small, was able to erase whatever troubles he may have been experiencing. Perhaps, as silly as it may seem, he was able to find peace, even for just a second.

My heart jumped as I felt a vibration in my apron. The pager danced around in my apron pocket, tickling my fingers as I reached in to answer the page.

"Pardon me." I said, excusing myself from the kitchen, heading back in the direction of Eisuke's office.

Learning from my previous mistakes, I snuck through the opening of the office doors, rather than knocking or introducing myself. Sensing my presence, he looked up from his desk, his slender fingers withdrawing from the laptop and folding together over his lap.

"Sit." He motioned toward the seats that were placed in front of his desk.

I obliged, smoothing out my dress as I sat in one of the chairs. I nervously crossed my legs, unsure of what to do with my hands, I placed them in my lap, entwined.


	8. Conditions

**Conditions**

"There are some things you need ought to know." Eisuke started. "You belong to me; therefore, I expect you to place my call above all else."

His choice of words was shallow, but they still stimulated feelings of adoration, as I nodded in agreement.

"Remember you're expendable, so if you cherish your life, adhere to my rules."

I watch him as he surveys my reaction. My body tenses under his stare. He has an unwavering glare that evokes an array of emotions. Unable to move, I watch as he stands from his chair, and makes his way over to me. Every movement he makes is purposeful, dignified, and enigmatic. I'm lost in his trance, until he puts a hand on either side of me, inching closer to my face. As he leans in his warm cologne, I find myself closing my eyes, yet again. _Curse you Eisuke!_ I scream angrily to myself.

"I have a job for you." He states, his breath tickling my face.

"Y-Yes." I open my eyes, to see he is still mere inches from my face.

Part of me begs for him to close the space between us, sealing our lips together, while the other, very small, insignificant part of me, hopes he takes a few steps back, allowing me to regain my senses. I must look a fool, as my eyes search his face, trekking from his eyes, to his ears, his lips, returning back to his piercing stare.

"You will be my girlfriend." He states, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Although I was aware this was going to happen, I found that I still had a tremendous sense of shock wafting over me. My eyes reflecting my shock, grew large, as he back away, clearly satisfied with the response he drew from me. I watched as he returned to his desk's chair.

"Be sure you are back in my office by 4 p.m." He said, before turning back to the work on his laptop. "You're dismissed."

Without another word, he returned his focus to the work that presented itself. His fingers dancing along the keyboard. Silence befell the room, causing anxiety to rise in my chest. I feel the tightness grow, as I begin to stand from my chair. Ultimately, I knew why I had to play the part of his girlfriend, but I had no idea it would have this debilitating effect on my body and mind. I felt an uncontrollable urge to demand answers for his reasoning, but a part of me urged that I trust him. I reach deftly for the now empty mug on the corner of the desk before heading toward the office doors.

"Your coffee was good." He said, causing me to stiffen at his sudden remark.

"Would you like another cup." I managed.

"No." He said still typing away at his computer.

Rejected, I excused myself from the office. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I started to feel dizzy, and gasped, exiting his bedroom. I was unaware of the devastating impact of the rejection. _It's not like he said he hated your coffee._ I thought, attempting to lift my spirits. _But I made it exactly how I remembered he liked it._ I countered, frowning as I entered the kitchen. I proceeded to wash the used coffee mug, drying it, and replacing it back in the cabinet. I glanced at my watch, seeing it was now nearly one in the afternoon, I decided that it was best if I left the penthouse to finish my responsibilities and clean the 42nd floor.

I hurriedly headed down the spiral stairs to the lounge, where I was greeted by the remaining bidders. Their jubilant voices lifted my spirits slightly as I attempted to unnoticeably reach my cart. I tiptoed over to my cart, pushing it gently away from its current position, and headed to the elevator. Much to my surprise, none of the bidders seemed to notice, as I turned around to sneak one last glance. All the bidders had their backs facing me, aside from Soryu, who sat in a chair facing the elevator. He had his legs crossed, much like Eisuke, seemingly focused on the newspaper he was reading. Baba and Ota were facing Soryu, hovering over a body that lay on the sofa, presumably Mamoru. I imagine, whatever they were discussing, did not bode well for Mamoru, who appeared to be sleeping through all the commotion.

Seeing this, I couldn't help but smile. Here, in this faux reality, it was becoming more apparent, these five men were a family. Despite how they all were unique, they all contributed something to this dysfunctional family. Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Soryu looked up from his paper, his eyes meeting mine. As soon as our eyes met, we both looked away, most likely from a mutual embarrassment. Luckily for me, the elevator doors opened, allowing for a reprieve.

Pushing the button for the 42nd floor, I felt a sudden sense of urgency, remembering what Eisuke had asked of me. I would be required to clean an entire floor in less than three hours, change into my day clothes, and make my way back up to the penthouse. I reached back into my apron, pulling my headphones and phone again, searching through the music on my phone.

"What horrendous taste in music." I remarked, scrolling through the various artists.

It's not that I had a strong objection to pop music, I just had preferred more variation. Pressed for time, I was unable to fix the offensive playlist, so I opted for the alternative and opened Pandora.

 _I need something fast-paced, something that will light a fire under my ass._ I thought, racking my brain for the best song to start off with. _X Ambassadors always make me feel like a total badass._ I thought confidently, as I searched for their number one hit, 'Jungle'. As it started to play, I welcomed the familiar sensation as confidence grew deep inside my soul. As the doors opened, I rushed out, _Carpe fuckin' diem._

I could feel the sweat, dewy on my neck, as I rushed around cleaning the floor. I was finishing up in my last room, and I still managed to have forty-five minutes, until I was expected in the penthouse. _Girl, you're on fire!_ I complimented myself, smiling. Catching my reflection in the mirror as I rushed out of the door, I noticed the flushed color in my face, _You're really on fire!_ I laughed, closing the door behind me. I grabbed a clean rag from my cart, as I pushed it quickly to the elevator. With forty minutes to go, I could take a quick shower, change into my street clothes, and make it up to the penthouse with time to spare. _Take that main character!_ I exclaimed, proud of myself.

I pressed the button to call for the elevator again. This was the busiest time for the hotel. Many of the guest were either checking-out, checking-in, or departing for dinner or a night on the town. All I could think about was washing the sweat off my body and changing my clothes.

"Come on…" I groaned, growing impatient with the elevator. _How long does it take!_

I could hear the voices of hotel guests approaching as I stared at my reflection impatiently. The voices belonged to an elderly couple, that had been staying at the hotel since the beginning of the week. They were here, reminiscing about their youth and enjoying a honeymoon they never had the chance to enjoy when they were first married. They had grown on me in the short time I had been here, sharing stories of their past and inviting me in for tea. Albeit, they were elderly, which posed a problem for me at this particular moment. The elevator doors opened, and I could hear the older gentleman shout from down the hall to hold the door.

Turning to face him, I smiled and waved. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Takahoro." I bowed, before moving toward the elevator.

"Good Evening, Harumi!" They said in unison.

I pushed my cart half-way through the elevator doors, before pressing the hold button on the inside. Returning to the hall, I started toward them.

"Please don't rush," I offered, approaching them. "I've temporarily stopped the elevator from being called, so there is no urgency."

From the short time that I spent with them, I had learned of their disabilities, that have prevented them from venturing far from the hotel. Enroute to the hotel, Mrs. Takahoro had taken a fall, because of which, she now is dependent on the use of a cane. She regarded me warmly, as I came up to her left side, offering her my arm.

"You're always kind to us, dear." She said smiling, "You've made this stay very enjoyable."

"Before we go, we must have a word with your supervisor." Mr. Takahoro commented, "We must inform him of the gem he has here as an employee."

I blushed at the honesty in their words as we neared the elevator. As I manager I very rarely received compliments, instead, I was always faced with what one of my employees did incorrectly, or how the customer disliked the changes the business was currently undergoing. The compliments I received, no matter how small, were refreshing.

"Here we are," I said at the elevator doors. "please watch your step!"

As we boarded the elevator, Mr. and Mrs. Takahoro indulged me in their plans for dinner that night, the actual day of their anniversary, which brought a smile to my face. I enjoyed their company on the ride down from the 42nd floor. As the elevator doors opened, I bid my farewell as I headed to the employee areas, and the Takahoros headed off to their reservation. I waited until I turned the corner to steal a view of my watch. _3:30 pm!_ I still had time to shower, _Hallelujah!_

I stopped off at the storage room to unload my cart of the supplies I had not used, and tucked away my cart. I hurried down the hall to the changing room where my luck prevailed and I was able to snag a shower before any other of the maids. Slightly out of breath, I wrapped a towel around my body, headed for the lockers. _That had to be a record-breaking shower_ , I thought, reminiscing on the last time I rushed to shower. The only time I could come up with was an occasion in November, during a hurricane, when we had lost power in the apartment for two days. The water heater was large enough that we had hot water the first day, but the second day was horrible. The water was ice cold.

As I got dressed, I contemplated if I had enough time to blow dry my hair. At its current length, it took nearly 30 minutes to dry. _I just don't have time_ , I thought as I regarded my reflection in the mirror. Even though it was towel dried, the moisture that lingered, gave it a disheveled look, that I had to admit, I was feeling. I perked up, feeling slightly sexy with my rushed look, quickly contemplating whether I should waste the time with make-up.

Glancing back down at my watch, I determined it was best I made my way to the penthouse. I grabbed the pager, throwing it in my purse, along with the penthouse key, slipping into my shoes. As I was locking up my locker, I could see Sakiko and Chisato approaching. I ran my fingers through my hair, tossing it to one side, as I approached them.

"Har-…" Sakiko started.

"Hi ladies!" I interrupted. "Busy girl! In a rush! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said with a smile, waving as we passed.

I felt bad, as I turned back around heading out of the changing area, but I really couldn't waste any more time. I had a pet peeve when it came to tardiness, and I certainly will not be late for Mr. Ichinomiya. Determined, I headed to the elevator, pressing the call button a few times. By the time it arrived, a crowd of guests had formed around the elevators, which in itself presented a problem. Although there were four elevators that were in use, only two ascended to floors above the 40th floor, including the penthouse. As I heard the elevators to floors 1-39 behind me open, I noticed the crowd had diminished significantly, but there were still a few people waiting for the elevator I needed so desperately. I silently prayed that both of the elevators came at the same time, distributing the guests evenly, causing less trouble for myself. Not only that, I was slightly embarrassed to be pressing the penthouse suite button in front of guests.

It felt as if the elevators took forever by the time the elevator doors opened. I rushed in the left elevator, hoping none of the guests would follow, but unfortunately a few did

"What floor?" I asked, as the elevator doors closed.

"45th." One man responded, before resuming talking on his cell phone.

"46th, thank you." A woman said, as she repositioned herself and the puppy she was toting around in a carrier.

"You're welcome." I retorted.

For the most part, the elevator ride was quiet except for the businessman who was talking on the phone in the farther corner of the elevator. I watched as the numbers above the door increased, nearing the floors I was assigned to clean. _Hurry, hurry_. I thought, looking at my watch.

"You're stop." I mentioned to the businessman, as the elevator doors opened on the 45th floor. He looked up, distracted from his phone call, pulling along his suitcase behind him and out the elevator.

With the businessman gone, the woman and I distanced ourselves, even though the trip to her floor was short-lived.

"Ma'am." I said as the doors opened on her floor, simultaneously pressing the button for the penthouse suite as she passed by.

When the doors shut again, a sea of relief washed over me, feeling the elevator ascend. The elevator was encased in mirrors, the lighting automatically dimming, adding to the aesthetic. I took a quick glance at my reflection in one of the mirrors. I smirked. I looked like a hot mess. My cheeks were slightly flushed, either from the adrenaline that pulsed through me as I ran around, or from the shower. I tugged at my blouse, evening out the sleeves that hung off my shoulders. I hadn't realized it before, but the blouse was just a tad too short, exposing a sliver of skin right above my jeans. Horrified, I tried to pull the shirt down further, but due to the nature of my endowed chest, the shirt kept springing back up.

"Fuck it." I muttered to myself.

I'm already this far up, there's no turning back now. Deciding to embrace the look, I verified the rest of my attire was in order. Just in time, I turned to face the elevator doors as they opened to the penthouse lounge. Cautiously, I stepped out. At least when I was in my maid outfit, I felt like I had somewhat belonged in the suite. Dressed as I was, I started to feel more and more like an intruder.

Much to my relief, the lounge was empty, however I could hear voices coming from the second-floor common area. I snuck a peak at my watch before climbing the stairs to greet the bidders. _Right on time…_ I thought as I reached the top of the stairs.

"You're late." Eisuke said, watching me from his seat on the couch.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought otherwise, as the other bidders, of whom had their backs to me, glanced over their shoulders.

"Well, hello pretty lady." Baba said, practically jumping from his seat across from Eisuke.

Instinctively I took a half a step back, as he approached rather vigorously. I watched as he observed me from head to toe, surveying my outfit, a smile crossing his lips. For a brief moment, I felt like a gazelle being hunted by a lion in the wild. An uneasy feeling crept its way up from my stomach, settling on my chest as he closed the distance between us.

"You're here seeking my company, I presume." He said cheerfully as he bowed before me.

"I…uh…" I started, as he took my hand, kissing the top. "I'm actually here because of…"

"Baba, stop torturing the poor girl." Ota interrupted from the couch.

In a second, Baba turned around, offering some retort, that slipped my ears, as I attempted to regain my composure. Distracted, Baba walked back over toward Ota and the other bidders. Feeling slightly awkward, just standing by the stairs, I followed suit, walking toward the lounging area. I only stopped, when I saw Eisuke rise from his seat.

"Let's go." He commanded, walking past me.

Speechless, I bowed to the other bidders, as I turned on my heels, in attempts to catch up to Eisuke's large strides.

"Leaving so soon!?" I hear Baba protest, before descending the stairs.

Catching up to Eisuke, as he called for the elevator, I glanced up at his profile. He didn't bother to look at me, but rather focused on the gold elevator doors. I opened my mouth a few times to say something, but with each fleeting thought, my gut convinced me to keep quiet. As the elevator doors opened, Eisuke walked in, pressing the ground level button, causing the elevator doors to almost close on me.

"Mr. Ichinomiya," I started as the elevator descended. "Where are we going?"

After a few seconds of not answering, I grew embarrassed looking up at him, so I focused my attention on the gold elevator doors in front of us.

"We're going to the Boutique." He offered sternly.

Startled, I glance up at him again, only to see him staring at the elevator doors again. He was standing as he normally did, with one hand in his pocket, while the other dangled at his side. It just so happened that the one side that was dangling was closest to me, which somehow made me very aware of how close we were standing.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, you need to look the part."

"O-Okay." I said, suddenly incredibly aware of how different our appearances and taste in fashion were. I honestly preferred something that was comfortable, over style, but something told me that what I preferred was irrelevant.

As the elevator doors opened, I was startled by the warmth of his hand on my lower back, easing me out of the elevator with him. My eyes grew large, as I grew rigid under his touch.

"As my girlfriend, you ought to get used to me touching you in public." He stated so only I could hear, as he glanced at me sideways. "Also, address me by my first name."

I nodded, taking a deep breath, attempting to regain my composure. I honestly thought that all I would want is Eisuke to touch me, but now, in the moment, it nearly gave me a heart attack. I briefly closed my eyes, attempting to embrace the warmth of his hand on my back. I reopened them, taking a second to regard the profile of my faux boyfriend. His eyes were steadfast on the direction we were headed, as he guided me through the crowd. For a brief moment, it felt like it was only me and Eisuke. That is, until I became immensely aware of the various women whispering around us.

"Eisukeeee!" A taller, slender woman approached us, waving her clutch in the air, clearly under the influence. "Eisuke, did you miss me?" She cooed as she threw herself at Eisuke, completely unaware of my presence.

As soon as she approached I could feel the warmth of Eisuke's guiding hand disappear from my back. I couldn't help but feel as though a second ago I was floating, only to discover that my safety net had been eliminated.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He said firmly, gently prying her arms from around his neck. "I believe you must be mistaken."

"But…" She pouted as he released her arms.

"I think you must have mistaken me for someone else!" He offered a slight smile, one of his hands running through his hair innocently, as the other grabbed my hand. "Excuse us."

He dismissed her as he dragged me alongside him by the hand. Too embarrassed for the poor drunken girl, I kept my mouth shut, rather than give in to any of the various thoughts speeding through my mind. As we turned the corner, we slowed down and he released my hand. There were less people down this corridor of the hotel, despite the fact that the I.V.C. would be starting soon. It wasn't long before we stopped in front of a woman's boutique. As Eisuke entered the boutique, an older and shorter saleswoman hurried out from behind the counter.

"Good Evening Mr. Ichinomiya." She bowed her head, as we approached. "How may I be of assistance tonight?" She questioned as I heard the doors lock behind us.

I turned around, startled by the noise, seeing two other saleswomen approaching us from behind.

"I would appreciate it if you could assemble an ensemble for my girlfriend who will be attending the I.V.C. with me tonight."

"I would be more than happy to oblige." The older woman smiled, unfazed by his request, extending a hand in my direction. "My dear, please follow me."

I nervously glanced at Eisuke, as I followed the older woman deeper into the store. He was following behind us, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Hurry dear," the woman ushered me into a large white room. "We don't have much time before the I.V.C.!"

The walls were adorned with various paintings and fixtures. The floor was carpeted with the finest looking gunmetal grey oriental rug. The drapestry was a shade grey that only varied slightly from the carpet. The curtains were tied back with sheer grey ribbons, that appeared to shimmer in the light. In the center of the room was a black leather couch, on which Eisuke had already planted himself, immersed in his cellphone. He propped himself up in the corner, facing me, his lithe figure seemingly relaxed.

Torn from my observations, I felt a tug on my arm, turning me around. The three saleswomen surrounded me, suddenly striking fear into my chest. All three had measuring tape out, lifting my arms and measuring my bust, waist and hips. After a moment of taking other measurements, and communicating in sighs, grunts, and thoughtful looks, the three women disappeared. It was only then that my attention was focused on where I current stood.

I was surrounded by three very large and very revealing mirrors. On either side of the mirrors were two large curtains, of which ran on a track attached to the ceiling. I was raised on a platform with contributed to the newfound height that I was experiencing.

In a flash, the women returned with various wardrobe options, that included heels, purses, dresses, shawls and more. One of the younger women approached me, handing me an asymmetric red sequenced strapless dress, silver opened toe heels and a sequenced red clutch. As I removed the articles from her arms, she proceeded to close the curtains around me, allowing me to change. For a second I stood in shock. _How did this become Pretty Woman?_ I thought to myself before placing the clothing on a nearby ottoman. I shook my head in disbelief as I started to undress.

Slipping into the dress, I frowned. There's no way he would like this. I'm putting it on just to hear his rejection and move on to the next dress.

"Um," I start. "Excuse me?" I poke my head out from between the two curtains.

"Yes dear?" the older woman answers.

"I'm sorry, but could I see another dress?" I ask.

"Oh dear, does it not fit properly?" She asks.

Insulted, I frown, "No," I say rather quickly. "I'm just not a fan of the design." I admit.

"I didn't ask your opinion." Eisuke states from behind before the older woman could respond. "Let's see it."

Hesitantly I emerge from behind the curtain, immediately regretting my decision. The look forming on Eisuke's face is sheer disgust, as he looks at me from head to toe.

"Horrid." He exclaims frowning. "Next." He adds before returning his attention back to his phone, completely disinterested in anything else.

The second girl hands me her choice of an ensemble, which appears to be a very safe option. The accessories are all black, while the dress itself is black and has a lace halter. The neck line is low, but the back is even lower. I shake my head, disappointed in the choice of clothing these girls have already presented me. I had to admit, I even had better fashion sense.

The change from dress to dress was easier. As I sat on the ottoman, I slipped on the iconic Louboutin opened toe pumps. I rise to my feet, turning to the mirror to give myself a quick once-over. The dress itself was cute, but incredibly revealing. The halter top was laced, dipping low, meeting a rose gold high-waisted belt. The dress itself didn't extend further than half way down my thighs, revealing far too much skin for my own good. I turned around to view the back, which I have the most reservation about. The lace trailed in two sections down the sides of my back, exposing the center, making me feel rather vulnerable. _He's just going to reject this one as well, but here goes nothing._ I encourage myself to step outside of the curtain.

"Too slutty." He remarks, not even looking up from his phone.

"My, my…" The older woman says, as she hands me the final ensemble.

 _Please, God, please let this be the one!_

I slip out of the black dress with ease, returning it to the girl who had given it to me, before slipping into the dress the older woman had picked. The dress was snug, as I slipped it on, encouraging me to doubt the fashion sense of the three women. With my back to the mirror I smoothed out the edges, tugging at it gently where I felt it clung to my skin. When I turned to take a quick look in the mirror, a small gasp escaped my lips. The dress was absolutely beautiful. The scarlet red color complemented my skin, giving it a more porcelain finish. The translucent red floral lace was stunning from head to toe. The dress tapered closer to the knees, before fanning out slightly at the end. Although the Louboutin pumps were not visible, they contributed to the height, which lengthened my figure, creating a silhouette that was stunning even to me.

With new found confidence, I pulled back both curtains, placing a hand gently on my hip.

"You look beautiful!" The older woman exclaimed in a hushed tone.

I spun around, slowly, relishing the moment, unware that Eisuke had looked up from his phone and was now watching my little act. When I turned back around, our eyes met, causing my cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

The four of us waited anxiously, as he stood from the couch. He replaced his phone in his pocket, before turning his back on us.

"Sufficient." He said before exiting the room.

I was about to take a step off the platform to hurry after him, but I remembered what I was wearing and went to pull the curtains closed.

"Hurry, dear," the older woman exclaimed, pulling the curtains back open. "He might leave without you."

"But," I hesitated, "We need to pay for these."

"Mr. Ichinomiya has already covered the expenses." She stated, as if this had happened numerous times before.

I nodded, before lifting the dress, enabling me to speed walk in the direction the Eisuke had left. He stood by the door of the boutique, impatiently watching me as I walked toward him. When I finally reached him, he exited the door, leaving just enough space for me to slip through behind him. I remained behind him, as we walked through the hall to the next destination.

"T-thank you." I muttered.

Not that I had anticipated a response, but Eisuke just continued walking in front of me, unfazed by my comment. Focused on his back and remaining upright in such high heels, I realized I was now only slightly shorter than he was, which meant we were close to being eye-to-eye. The thought intimidated me slightly, thinking how equal we would actually appear.

Eisuke turned suddenly in front of a beauty parlor, opening the door, and entering. As I entered, a gentleman rushed out from behind the counter, with the same urgency as the older woman who greeted us at the boutique.

"Mr. Ichinomiya," He bowed, "How may I be of service?"

Eisuke stepped aside so that I was in view of the beautician. "Please make her suitable for the I.V.C." he said before disappearing deep into the salon.

"My, my… honey, do we have work to do!" The beautician clapped his hands together, eyeing me from head to toe. He stretched out a hand, pulling me toward an empty chair near a shampoo bowl.

The beautician elaborately draped a cape around my body, lowering the chair so that the back of my hair rested against the shampoo bowl. He began humming, as he gently started washing my hair.

"Please don't cut my hair." I begged.

"Oh honey, we don't have time to do that." He said wrapping a towel around my hair, gently raising me from my leaned back state. "Please follow me to this chair." He pointed with one hand as the other held the towel around my soaked hair.

As I took a seat, he gave the towel a good squeeze before removing it and tossing it in a nearby chair. He turned to his arsenal of products, contemplating for a minute, before picking up a gold bottle that contained a serum. He pumped a few squirts into his hand, before emulsifying it and distributing it through my hair, roots to ends.

He wiped his hand on his apron before picking up the largest round brush I had ever seen and his blow dryer. It had been years since I had taken a trip to the hairdresser's. Working as a manager, distributing beauty supplies, hadn't left much for the imagination. Every day I interacted with hairdressers. At no point had I had any interest in interacting with them during my time off. However, in this moment, I questioned why I hadn't gone sooner. The warmth from the blow dryer felt incredibly good against my skull, as he worked his way around, styling my hair. I closed my eyes relishing the moment, knowing it wouldn't last forever. When I opened my eyes, he was nearly finished and it looked beautiful. He had produced large, beautiful curls that framed my face in the most flattering manner. Finished blow drying, he rummaged through one of his drawers, creating noise from the metal and plastic colliding together.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, pulling a rose gold hair piece from the depths of the drawer.

He turned back around to look at me. Focused on one side of my head, he gently pulled the hair back, slipping the hair piece in, holding it in place.

"Voila!" He said, spinning around behind me allowing me to survey his masterpiece.

"Sufficient." Eisuke said, emerging from the back room.

I stood, after the hairdresser removed the cape from around my body, facing Eisuke.

"Let's go." He said, extending a hand. As I placed my hand in his I noticed in his other hand was the clutch he had purchased. I absentmindedly left it behind in the boutique, along with all my other belongings.

I silently followed behind him as we exited the parlor and emerged into a now crowded hallway. Everyone must be here for the I.V.C., I thought to myself, as I looked around at the attire of the men and women who surrounded us. Eisuke pulled me forward by the hand, as I was unware I was falling behind. He removed his hand from mine, replacing it with the clutch and slipping his arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to his.

Embarrassed, I blushed, unable to look up at him. Just as we were about to reach the doors of the I.V.C. Eisuke pulled through a set of doors. He roughly pushed me up against the hallway wall. He looked around us, before closing the distance between us. His face was mere inches from mine, as he glared at me.

My mind completely blank, all I could do was stand there looking at him.

"Listen to me very carefully." Eisuke started. "There is a very important person at the I.V.C. tonight. His daughter is infatuated with me, but I only have an interest to conduct business with him."

He places a hand on the wall behind my head.

"You are here, so that I can dismiss his daughter, without the potential of ruining the business proposition I have worked to establish."

He placed a second hand on the opposite side of my head, distracting me briefly, causing me to turn my head. I immediately regret it, as his hand comes down on my chin, coaxing me to look at him.

"You need to call me by my first name." He continued, "I've altered your appearance, so now you look like a woman worthy of me." He paused, "Now you must act like a woman worthy of being my girlfriend."

He paused, his eyes holding mine. "Understand?"

"Yes," I nod not breaking eye contact.

He releases my chin, and I feel a pang of disappointment, discovering I was hoping he was going to kiss me. Instead his arm sneaks back around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I straighten up next to him, my arms falling loosely at my hips in front of me clenching my clutch, as we walk through the doors and into the I.V.C.


	9. Carolina

**Sweet Carolina**

Maybe it was because my heart was pounding out of my chest…or maybe it was because the second the doors to the I.V.C. swung open, it felt as though all the heads turned to face us. Eisuke's hand tightened on my waist, sensing my apprehension. I looked up at him, undoubtedly the uncertainty written all over my face. As I regarded him, we walked down the stairs, he only spared a second to look at me, offering me what for a second appeared to be a reassuring smile. I honestly felt like I was reliving a scene out of a Disney movie, perhaps even the scene in Beauty and the Beast, where Bell walks down the staircase in her gorgeous golden gown.

I nervously laughed at the idea causing him to only look at me briefly again, tightening his grasp on my waist. The crowds appeared to separate as we walked through them. In my previous life, I day dreamed of this moment. I would listen to soundtracks, over and over again, evoking emotions and desires, of being escorted through a crowd by one of the most entitled and enigmatic bachelors. Now the moment had come, and I was feeling less than confident.

We made our way over to the bar, the bartender placing Eisuke's preferred drink in front of him as we reached the counter.

"And for the beautiful lady?" He asked, regarding me.

"I'll have a DiSaronno on the rocks, please." Turning to Eisuke, "What are you drinking?" I asked.

"Bourbon." He offered.

"Your drink, my lady." The bartender interrupted, as he placed the drink on the counter top in front of me.

Taking the crystal in my hand, I eyed Eisuke mischievously. Turning my back to the bar to get a better view of Eisuke, I raised my glass to him.

"Here's to a successful night." I toasted.

I admired the liquid that swirled around in the glass, before bringing the rim to my lips, and taking a sip. I savored the flavor. DiSaronno was my favorite liqueur. The Italian liqueur was amber in color, much like the bourbon in Eisuke's glass. The fragrant and delicate aroma was a perfect blend of bitters and sweets. It's warm woody notes blended perfectly with hints of cherry, kissing my nose as I savored the flavor. Personally, it reminded me of Eisuke, bitter and sweet, and absolutely delicious.

I continued drinking, a new-found confidence washing over me, as I turned to face the rest of the I.V.C. Although the main attraction at yesterday's function was the colossal fish tank, this evening we were graced with a fire and ice show. Performers were scattered around the room, entertaining the guests, flipping, twisting, and dancing with rings of fire. You could hear the "Oohs" and "Aahs" echo through the crowd as performers carried through with their act. Amused I started to venture from the bar.

"Where are you going?" I felt Eisuke grab my arm, bringing me back to the reality that I faced.

"I was going to enjoy the show?" I offered, disappointed in my inability to hold my liqueur.

I frowned at him, frustrated he wouldn't allow me to indulge in the evening's festivities. _Why host a party, if you can't enjoy even a little of it?_ I thought to myself. I watched as he finished his drink, with a single swig. He forcefully left the glass on the countertop as he got up wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Am I really that intolerable?" I said indignantly.

"Don't think so highly of yourself."

"I don't." I whispered to myself.

Eisuke pulled me out from the bar, into the crowd, his hand that was once around my waist, now grasping my own. Admittedly, I hadn't handled the liqueur the way I had intended. My face felt flush, my mouth feeling a subtle numbness I hadn't felt since college. I followed his lithe figure through the crowd. He directed me out to an opening where the entertainers were set to perform. Behind the entertainers there was a row of tables. As we neared, it became apparent that these weren't just for anyone at the party.

Naturally, Eisuke led me to the middle table, guiding me to my seat. As if it were second nature, he pulled my seat out for me with one hand, the other gently holding mine, ushering me into my seat. _It's all for show_ , I thought sourly, as he gently pushed in my seat. Much to my surprise he didn't take the seat across from me, but sat down gracefully in the seat immediately to the left of me. I watched him curiously. Perhaps he did want to view the show, his seat would be the best in the house.

It felt as though we just sat when a waitress strolled over to us. For a waitress, she was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was longer than my own and flowed behind her as she walked. She had incredibly long legs, that were exposed due to the scandalous short black dresses all the waitresses wore. I surveyed her as she approached us. She was so focused on Eisuke, that I doubt she was even aware I was next to him. She straightened, pushing out her chest as she got closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I glanced over at Eisuke. One arm was in his lap, his fingers typing vigorously on his phone, with one calf resting on the other knee acting as support. His other hand rested on the table. He was completely oblivious to the waitress, to me, to the world.

I sighed, turning my attention to the fire and ice performers who were gathering before us.

"Good Evening," the waitress interrupted, "Eisuke."

My fingers twitched in my lap, but despite hearing her speak so commonly to Eisuke, I attempted to ignore her.

"What can I get for you tonight?" She continued.

I closed my eyes briefly, waiting for some womanizing comment to come from Eisuke. Thinking about it, I could feel anger rising inside me. How could he flirt with another woman after asking me to play the part of his girlfriend? As the thoughts coursed through my mind, I became aware that Eisuke hadn't even acknowledged the waitress yet. I drew my eyes away from the performers for a brief moment to look at Eisuke.

I was surprised to see that he was no longer looking at his phone, but rather his eyes were staring at me, a smug look on his face. Had he sensed my jealousy? Without looking at the waitress, he dismissed her.

"My girlfriend and I are just fine." His eyes burned as he held on to my gaze.

The waitress stood in a temporary shocked state. Her eyes darting between the two of us, before she came to her senses and stormed off.

I scoffed. "Is that one of your many girlfriends?"

"Don't ask a question you don't really want to know the answer to." He said apathetically, returning his attention to his phone.

A pang of rejection streamed through my body. Soberly, I looked away, attempting to focus my attention on the performers. I couldn't help fiddling with my fingers. This wasn't going how I had anticipated, but then again, these were the scenes that the game didn't show. I ignorantly thought it would be different, that I would somehow be different from the naïve main character. I bit my lip realizing, that despite my opposition to the main character, I shared more in common than I had thought.

"Please excuse me." I said, standing abruptly, feeling the tears swell in my eyes.

"Why?" He questioned, looking up at me.

"I need to use the powder room." I uttered meekly.

"Make it quick, he will be here soon." He said returning his attention to his phone.

"Who?" I probed.

"His name is Antonio Bucci." He said, "I want to engage in a business deal with him, but his daughter is impossible. Which is why you're here. I will be able to pursue the deal, without insulting his daughter with rejection."

"Ahh." I said, "Is there anything I should know?"

"You won't be speaking."

"But what if he asks…" I started.

"You won't be speaking." Eisuke interrupted.

"Crystal clear." I said, slipping behind his chair and the chairs of the other tables.

With the tears still fresh in my eyes, I hurriedly made my way to the restroom where I would be able to regain my senses. The bathroom was tucked in a dark corner of the room. As I approached I could hear voices from the lady's room, hushed but agitated.

"How could he just toss me aside for some disgusting, pathetic excuse of a woman like that?" One voice questioned.

"She's probably nothing to him. You're a ten compared to her!" Another voice reassured.

"How can she be nothing when he introduced her as his girlfriend." She spat.

"He's clearly trying to make you jealous!" Another girl offered.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door to the lady's room, blinking back whatever tears I had. I straightened my stance, as I pretended to ignore the women at crowded in the corner of the restroom. All three were waitresses, one was familiar. I turned to the vanity, where there was a plush bench. I sat, pulling out my make up from the clutch. The bathroom was eerily silent, for having such a calamity just a few seconds prior.

I stared at my reflection, putting another coat of lipstick on my lips. I puckered them together obnoxiously and smacked them, distributing the lipstick together. I barely recognized myself. I had been transformed by Eisuke's sycophants into a completely different woman. I grabbed a tissue that was offered at the vanity, and dabbed the corners of my eyes where it was still slightly moist. If I wasn't worthy of the great Mr. Ichinomiya looking like this, then how on earth would I be able to live up to his standard without the glamour and expense? _I wouldn't_.

Before I had a second to somber, the waitresses were behind me.

"So is this her?" One of them said, glaring at me through the mirror.

"What makes her so special to Mr. Ichinomiya. I don't see anyone special here." Another girl commented.

I briefly made eye contact with each of them in between putting my makeup back in my clutch. All through my childhood I was bullied, I wasn't about ready to entertain the idea now. Although it had greatly affected me, on the inside, on the outside, I had developed a shell to combat the bulling.

"Who do you even think you are?" Finally the waitress who had been so informal with Eisuke earlier spoke up.

I looked at her through the mirror, smirking, before turning around and standing to confront her.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, standing tall against them.

She took a step toward me, attempting to intimidate me, the other two following suit and closing the distance between us.

"Do you think that you can intimidate me?" I chuckled.

"You think you're funny stealing Eisuke from me!" The girl shouted.

"Honey," I said calmly, "I didn't steal him," I paused. "He lost interest in you."

Her face was growing red with every word I spoke to her. She was an easy target. She thought that I would crumble just like any other weak girl. Oh, how wrong she was! Her fists clenched at her sides, tension filling the room.

"Are you going to punch me?" I asked amused. When she didn't respond I continued, getting bored. _This is too easy_. "What do you think will happen to you if you punched me?"

When she didn't respond, I pushed past them disinterested in continuing this any further.

"Watch your back." She said, as I grabbed the handle to the door.

Without turning to look at her, I sniggered as I continued through the door. The performance was in full swing as I made my way through the crowds back to the tables where I had left Eisuke. Music resonated through the room, dramatic and intense. As I walked, confidence began to grow inside me as I strutted to the music. Much to my relief Eisuke had still been sitting at the table when I returned, without any additional guests.

I slid behind him back into my seat, still engulfed in the music, swaying in my seat.

"You made it just in time." He said. "They're headed this direction."

I heard him, I just wasn't interested in what he had to say. I remained focused on the performers, swaying in time to the music. Maybe a taste of his own medicine will force him to put things in perspective. Then again, challenging him could also pose as a larger problem. _Let's face it, you have four other bidders you could always turn to._

"Eisuke! My love!" A female voice echoed, sending shivers through my body.

Turning around, I saw the color briefly drain from Eisuke's face before morphing into a face I hadn't encountered yet. His eyes were soft, but I could see how empty they were. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but despite how he looked happy, he looked as if he was gritting his teeth. As he stood, I rose from my seat.

"Carolina," He greeted her, "How wonderful it is to see you again."

I watched as a much larger, blonde female bounced up to Eisuke, embracing him in a suffocating hug. She was scantily dressed. Her dress rode up her thighs, the neckline of her dress exposing the top of her breasts and pieces of her bra. She looked like a mess. As a larger girl myself, I could understand the struggle, but until most recently, I always found comfort in the clothing that concealed most of my body. I found myself pitying her, although I knew very well she didn't need it.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, as an older man approached the table behind her. "Look who I found!"

"Eisuke Ichinomiya," His voice bellowing. "It's good to see you, son." He said shaking Eisuke's extended hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bucci. I hope you found Très Spades well?" Eisuke continued. "Let me introduce you to my beautiful girlfriend, Harumi Yutari."

He casually wrapped an arm around my waist as I extended my hand.

"Hello." I said politely, as Mr. Bucci took my hand in his.

"Ciao bella!" Mr. Bucci exclaimed as he kissed the top of my hand.

I blushed as he let go of my hand, returning my hand to my side. I could feel Carolina glaring at me silently.

"Please have a seat." Eisuke gestured to the seats across from us.

As Mr. Bucci was about to sit in the seat next to Eisuke, Carolina lunged forward.

"I want to sit next to Eisuke, daddy!" Carolina scolded.

"Fine, dear." Mr. Bucci relented.

"I imagine you're both hungry from your travels, please feel free to indulge in the finest cuisines Très Spades has to offer." He gestured as a familiar face appears behind the Bucci's offering them a menu.

"Eisuke!" Carolina wined. "I'm so hungry! What do you suggest I choose?" She blinked behind her lashes admiringly at him.

"Mmmmm," Mr. Bucci pipped up, "Polo piccata! Magnifico!"

"I find the Polo piccata is delightful, Mr. Bucci." I piped up, glancing up from my menu, to look at Mr. Bucci. "Such an incredibly Italian delicacy. I love how the capers and the wine in the lemon sauce gives a refreshing flavor to the dish."

Although my eyes were focused on Mr. Bucci, I could see Eisuke stiffen next to me, and not because of the unwanted petting he was receiving from Carolina.

"My dear, you perfectly captured the nature of Polo Piccata!" Mr. Bucci chuckled. "Tell me, mysterious woman, have you tried any other Italian delicacies?"

"I have, Mr. Bucci," I answered. "I've had the pleasure of tasting Tiramisu." I smiled sweetly. "It's truly the perfect dessert!"

"You have refined tastes!" Mr. Bucci laughed.

"I do have an unwavering love for food!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me, have you had the pleasure of visiting Italy?" He asked.

"I have not," I frowned, "I've always been infatuated with the Roman ruins of Pompeii, Rome, and Herculaneum. I can only imagine the magnificence and beauty that fills Venice and Tuscany."

I suddenly feel vulnerable, getting caught romanticizing about Italy in front of Mr. Bucci and divert my eyes back to the menu. I don't look up again, until I hear him address Eisuke.

"My dear boy, you have quite the woman!"

"I know," Eisuke says softly.

I glance sideways to catch the charming Eisuke gazing adoringly at me. Maybe it was all in my head, but I could have sworn there was some sincerity in there. Maybe it's because I said something right.


	10. Author's Note

A/N:

Hello Reader! ^_^

I hope that you've enjoyed my story thus far! I want to preface by saying I am sorry about the foreign language used in this story. I used google translate, so I'm imagining that something written might be incorrect. Anyway, this story means a lot to me. This story is my outlet. I find joy in writing these chapters. I truly put a lot of effort into making sure that the details are adequate and that you, as my reader, are as entertained as I am.

I also am in school and work full-time as a manager, so I am quite busy. Therefore, I apologize if the uploading comes later than anticipated. I hope to upload a story once a week. Probably on the weekends, maybe one day a week.

As it stands at the moment, my character is currently infatuated with Eisuke Ichinomiya from KBTBB, developed by Voltage, Inc. However, I am not sure how I plan to continue. I currently have developed my own interest in Mitsunari Baba, but it could be because of my own current vulnerability. Please let me know your thoughts!

I'm super tired right now, due to the holidays, so I'm going to call it a night. I do hope that your holidays are filled with joy and are safe.

Until the next time!

~HY :3


	11. Rewards and Punishment

**Reward and Punishment**

As the night progressed, we indulged ourselves with the finest cuisine that the Trés Spades could offer. Hours had passed like minutes, as we continued to discuss the intricacies of the Italian culture. I found myself deep in discussion with Mr. Bucci, while Eisuke sat quietly, Carolina beguiled by his presence. I had found no harm in talking with Mr. Bucci now, as earlier in the evening Eisuke had been able to discuss business with Mr. Bucci while Carolina and I watched the performers in awe. It appeared as though he didn't mind either, considering he was not pushing his way into our conversation.

I stifled a yawn, as I continued listening to Mr. Bucci talk of the beautiful architecture of Rome. Glancing at my watch, it was no wonder I was so exhausted. I glanced over at Eisuke, in hopes he would be able to read my mind, and call this meeting to an end. A small smile tugged at his lips as he straightened in his seat, delicately pulling Carolina's hands off his other arm.

"Mr. Bucci, although this night has been astounding," Eisuke started, "I believe it is getting rather late, and Harumi and I must be retiring."

Mr. Bucci looked at his watch before releasing an enormous yawn.

"It is rather late." Mr. Bucci laughed, "It appears as if I had lost track of time talking to such a beautiful woman!"

"I'm very flattered Mr. Bucci," I began, "But I enjoyed hearing your incredible accounts of Italy. It truly made my night!"

"I'm sure you both have quite a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." Eisuke continued.

"We're sightseeing tomorrow Eisuke!" Carolina perked up. "Wont you show me around?"

"Carolina, Mr. Ichinomiya is a very busy man. He can't simply stop working to tote you around Japan!" Mr. Bucci scolded.

I stifled a giggle as I watched Carolina slouch back in her chair, pouting at her father's words.

"Mr. Bucci," Eisuke said as he began to stand, "I have time available in the afternoon, it would be rude of me not to give a little tour of our beautiful city."

"Very well," Mr. Bucci said standing. "If it's not interrupting your schedule."

"Yay! I can't wait for our date tomorrow Eisuke!" Carolina exclaimed.

Eisuke smiled, "Harumi and I will meet you in the Hotel Foyer at 1 p.m. Carolina, how does that sound?"

"That's…" Carolina paused, eyeing me suspiciously, "fine."

We stood watching as Mr. Bucci and Carolina walked away from the tables. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me causing a yawn to escape. I looked at Eisuke, who had watched as his guests continued out the main doors. I envied how he didn't even appear to be tired. His stamina was admirable.

"Well I suppose I ought to get going," I offered, grabbing my purse.

"You did a great job tonight." Eisuke commended.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I really need to get going now though, I have work in the morning."

I started walking away from the tables before Eisuke reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked back at him questioningly as he held me in place, walking closer.

"Eisuke, I can barely keep my eyes open and I still need to walk home." I argued.

"You're not going home tonight."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You're my girlfriend now, you have to stay with me." He said getting closer.

"I do not. There are plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends who have their own places." I said indignantly.

He didn't say anything as he closed the distance between us. My heart raced uncontrollably with every step he took. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks as I grew unsure of his next actions. He stopped with only a few inches between us, his right hand coming up to cup my cheek. Instinctively, I closed my eyes leaning into the warmth of his palm. _Oh Eisuke, if you only knew_. I thought to myself. His other arm slipped around my waist, his warm palm resting on the small of my back, pulling my body closer to his.

My eyes jolted open upon the contact of his body and mine. I couldn't see anything but Eisuke, as he leaned in to the crook of my neck.

"Bucci has men who are watching us." Eisuke said flatly.

"Oh." I whispered.

His face was so close I could feel his breath on my neck. Unconsciously, I raised my hand, placing it on his chest. I could feel his solid chest underneath the vest. His breath creeping up my neck, caressing my ear, and over my cheek sent chills through my body. It only left briefly before his lips unexpectedly pressed against mine. Stunned by the sudden intimacy, I froze. His lips were soft, gentle, and tasted bitter from the alcohol he consumed earlier that evening. His hand glided from my cheek, sneaking behind my hair, pressing into the back of my head. As my body relaxed, he released me, taking my hand in his. Though the moment only lasted a few seconds, it left me wanting more.

As he escorted me out of the I.V.C., I couldn't help but touch my fingers to my lips. He continued escorting me through the foyer of the hotel, and called the elevators. Although I could feel the eyes of all the employees on me, I didn't pay any attention. _Eisuke just kissed me_. The inner fan girl in me screamed with glee. As we got into the elevator, he let go of my hand and distanced himself a bit. Even though I know it was just an act, a realization set in that I couldn't refute: I wanted more.

"I only kissed you because we were being watched." Eisuke said as if on cue.

"I am aware."

"So, we are clear, I have no feelings for you." His words were cold.

"It's just a job, Eisuke." I bit back. "I'm a mature woman, I can handle myself just fine."

The ride up to the penthouse was silent. He was consumed by his phone, while I stared at the floor. I couldn't help but replay the night over and over again in my head. Despite the relaxing classical music playing in the elevator, my mind was flooded with a waterfall of thoughts. I felt flustered with the fact that Eisuke was having such an effect on me. At this stage of the game, I knew so much more about him, than he did about me, yet I still was stunned by his demeanor and actions. No matter what I do, how I act or how I dress, Eisuke will always act and say the same things. That is what I love about him after all. He's consistent and persistent.

The elevator doors opened, the familiar smell of the penthouse wafting into the elevator, as Eisuke strolled out through the foyer into the lounge. Hesitantly, I followed suit, walking through the empty room. I thought the other bidders would have been here waiting, but realizing how late it truly was, I suppose even the bidders need rest.

The whole penthouse was incredibly silent, which was pleasant in its own way. As I followed Eisuke up the stairs to the more secluded common area, I came to the realization that this was Eisuke's home. Regardless of the extenuating circumstances, I was slightly charmed by the fact that he invited me into his home. I chuckled inwardly at the thought.

Eisuke walked down the long hallway to his bedroom and office, in doing so he casually slipped off his blazer. I hesitated, for a split second, the gesture of slipping off his blazer, I sensed his exhaustion. The weight of being a CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation has taken its toll on his body, even if it hasn't taken a toll yet on his mind.

I headed to the kitchen knowing exactly what I needed to do. I slipped off the beautiful iconic Louboutin heels admiring their sophistication for a moment, before turning to the Keurig. While the water was warming, I reached up into the beautiful wooden cabinets, pulling out the largest mug I could possibly find. It only took a few minutes to brew the incredibly aromatic roast and finishing off the mug with his desired sugar and milk servings.

Satisfied with my work, I humbly carried the coffee to office, where he was propped up at his desk, fervently typing away on his computer. I stood at the end of his desk, gently putting his coffee down in the corner, away from any seemingly important documents. Exhaustion setting in, I didn't intend on outstaying my welcome, so I bowed and headed toward the office doors. Turning my back to the office doors, I surveyed his room. Although Eisuke had instructed me to stay in the penthouse, there were no other rooms that I was aware of, as 'guest rooms'. The other rooms in the hall were occupied by the other bidders. I couldn't sleep in the lounge, as that would just be disgraceful, and I'm sure Eisuke wouldn't have intended for me to sleep there. I couldn't possibly sleep in his room, so I proceeded to walk out of his room into the hall. I contemplated sleeping on the couch in the private common area, but when I passed the kitchen, I remembered the room beyond the wine cellar.

Having made my decision, I gathered my heels from the kitchen, and headed through the wine cellar to the piano room. When I entered a light flickered on in the corner, startling me. _It's probably motion censored_. I thought, observing there were no light switches on the walls. I walked over to the French windows where I pulled back the silk curtains. The light from the moon shone through casting silver streams of light through the curtains. As I looked out, I could see there was a balcony overlooking the city. Tempted, I opened the doors, allowing the crisp summer night air to flow into the room. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the railing, gazing out to the horizon.

Even though it was already so late, the city seemed vibrant with life. I peered down, watching as people crossed the road, couples walking hand in hand, cars passing by slowly. The lights from the city seemed to stretch for miles to the very end of the horizon. Buildings were lit, both large and small, yet here in the penthouse, I felt as though I was taller than all of them.

Although it was dark, I could see a faint outline of the mountains on the horizon, because of the beautiful moon that hung overhead. A humbling feeling washed over me as I took a step back. Although I had been thrown into a new reality, I had dreamed of this moment for years. I had been blessed with the opportunity to work for the most prominent and established man in Japan. Having played the games, I know Eisuke is not a bad man. At most he is just misunderstood, hiding behind this façade of a cold and heartless CEO. In reality, all of the bidders are incredibly caring, kind and thoughtful. I smiled, accepting this as my new life.

Turning around, I walked back to the room, closing the doors behind me. I laid down on the couch, resting my head on one of the plush pillows, allowing the exhaustion to consume my body and mind.


	12. Kindness

**Kindness**

The next morning, I woke when the light from the drawn curtains warmed my face. Although I was exhausted from the night before, I had fallen into such a deep sleep that I awoke full of energy. As I went to stretch I felt the warm fabric covering my body shift. Unaware of it before, I recognized the familiar cologne. Glancing down, I saw a blazer covering my body. _Eisuke's blazer_.

At some point in the night, Eisuke had found me in this room, and seeing I had no blanket, he had covered me. I smiled at the thought. His kindness warmed my soul, even if it was such a small gesture. I held on to the blazer, as I stood and stretched. Relishing in the moment, I walked over to the French doors and opened them to step out onto the balcony. The morning air was still brisk, which prompted me to instinctively wrap myself in Eisuke's oversized jacket. Enveloped in his smell, I tip-toed onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air.

I stood there for a few minutes, overlooking the city just beginning to buzz with commuters. The sun peaked over the horizon, the mountains casting shadows over the city. The sky was a beautiful blend of reds, pinks, yellows, and oranges. Humbled by the incredible opportunity I had been given, I didn't have to dig deep to find the enthusiasm to take each day with a new positivity. It had been a long time since I found myself to be this happy. I sighed contently before heading back to the room to begin my day.

Walking through the wine cellar, I turned to the kettle to put on some water for tea, then went to the Keurig to begin making coffee. I held my breath as I tip-toed through the hall. The entire penthouse was eerily silent. I assumed everyone still had to be asleep. Turning the corner, I searched for the bathroom to quickly freshen up. Surprisingly I found it with ease, closing the door behind me just enough so I would be able to hear if the kettle started whistling before I was done. The bathroom was incredible. The bath was a black marble, unlike the rest of the marble in the hotel. The shower was enclosed in a frosted glass and could have quite possibly been the size of my apartment. I relished in the sophistication, curling my toes on the plush rug beneath me. The mirror was simple and elegant, above the sink, set in a simplistic black frame. On either side were lamps that stuck out of the wall, below them were towels hanging neatly on rings. By the sink was a single rose in a crystal vase. It was silly and somewhat out of place, but I couldn't help but find the charm in the placement.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Eisuke's blazer hanging off my shoulders. Careful not to ruin his jacket, I rolled up the sleeves as I quickly splashed water on my face, removing what was left from the makeup that lingered from the night before. I regarded my reflection in the mirror, adjusting my hair so that I could keep it out of my face. Adjusting my dress, I gave myself a satisfactory nod before heading back out to the kitchen. The bitter yet warming aroma of coffee drifted through the penthouse, sure to wake anyone who was still in a peaceful slumber. Unsure of who would want what, I only began to make tea for myself and coffee for Eisuke. With his cup of joe prepared perfectly in my hand, I headed to his office. As I approached, I could still hear him typing away determined on his lap top. I'm sure the time spent last night had taken him away from his duties as a CEO and thus had put him into his work-crazed state.

I smiled as I approached his desk to find the coffee I had given him last night was completely finished. I replaced the old cup with the new cup, and turned to walk away from his desk.

"Thank you," I said quietly before exiting the office.

I savored the moment, his unresponsive behavior couldn't bother me this morning. Butterflies danced in my belly, as I semi-raced out of Eisuke's room. As I made my way back to the kitchen, I could hear the hushed voices of the other bidders.

"Good Morning!" I greeted them as I bowed my head. "Would any of you like tea or coffee?"

"Good Morning beautiful lady." Baba said hoarsely. His voice sending shivers down my spine. His voice was saturated in masculinity that in that moment, drove me crazy with desire.

"Good Morning, Baba." I said shakily, trying to regain my senses.

When I turned to smile at him, his hair hung sexily in front of his eyes. He was propped up where the corner of the counter met the wall of the wine cellar. He wore a slightly oversized grey shirt that clung to his shoulders. His defined and muscular collarbones were exposed, which brought a blush to my cheeks when I caught a glimpse of them. He rested his head in his hand as he gazed at me.

"My my, are you getting friendly with Eisuke already?" Baba asked, raising an eyebrow.

I caught him surveying my apparel, before I remembered I had Eisuke's blazer on from last night.

"Don't be silly, Baba." I argued. "I…" I started, but thought better of it. I'm not going to try to explain what I thought happened last night. After all I'm not completely sure. "What would you like Baba, tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please."

I nodded, turning to the other bidders in the room. Ota was at the kitchen table, hunched over papers that looked similar to various prints. Ota looked rather disheveled, almost as if he hadn't actually slept. Soryu, on the other hand, was at the opposite end of the counter completely dressed and seemingly put together. He was flipping through what looked like a brochure.

"Mr. Oh, what would you prefer to drink?" I asked, interrupting him.

He glanced up with a frown on his face, still seemingly thinking about what he was reading in the brochure. He softened his gaze a bit before responding.

"Coffee." He said before turning back to his brochure.

I walked over to Ota, where I heard him muttering various things to himself. I cleared my throat so not to startle him. When that didn't work, I spoke up.

"Ota, would you like a coffee or tea?" I whispered.

"Huh? Oh," he said running his hand through his hair, looking at me briefly. "Coffee."

"Right away." I smiled.

I returned to where the Keurig was so that I could make the coffees as requested. I opened the cabinet to get a mug, but soon realized that they were just slightly out of reach. I stood on my tip toes stretching my hands as far up as I could, but I could just barely feel the cool ceramic mug brushing my fingertips. I came back down on my heels, adjusted my dress, and thrusted myself back on my tip toes stretching as far as I could. Disappointingly my fingers brushed against the cold ceramic once more causing frustration to boil up in me.

I heard a giggle escape from behind me, as I came back down on my heels, and spun around. I attempted to glare at Baba as he stifled another chuckle by placing his hand on his lips. I was about to say something until a familiar body brushed up against my own. Leaning back against the counter, I felt almost trapped by Eisuke, as he closed the distance, reaching up behind me to get the mugs I had struggled to reach before. I looked up at him, admiring the closeness between us. Seconds rushed by as he placed each mug gently on the counter next to me, his cologne invading my senses each time he raised his hand back up. Wordlessly he turned back around and exited the kitchen.

The Keurig dinged behind me, reminding me of the three coffees I still had yet to make. As I began making each coffee, I placed the sugar and milk on the counter between Soryu and Baba. I quickly returned with their coffees. As I was wrapping up with Ota's coffee, I realized I had an additional mug, one that belonged to Eisuke from earlier this morning. I set up Eisuke's to brew as I walked Ota's coffee over to him.

"Here Ota." I said, unsure of where I should put it, in fear of ruining whatever he was sporadically working on.

"Thanks." He muttered holding out his hand.

By the time I walked back to the kitchen, Eisuke's coffee had finished. I turned around to the counter to measure out the right sugar and milk. I gently stirred the liquid around, blending the ingredients, before walking out of the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, turning back around, looking at the bidders. _This is your life now_ , I thought happily.

"Would anyone like breakfast?" I smiled.

"Absolutely, princess." Baba responded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm." Soryu nodded in agreement.

Nodding, I turned back around and headed to Eisuke's office again. As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but smile. It was absolutely impossible to suppress my joy. I entered Eisuke's room, heading over to his office, but was surprised when I didn't find him there. I spun around looking to see if I had missed him. Exiting the office, I suddenly became aware of the steam that had been escaping the private bathroom of his bedroom. Completely unware of it before, I heard the spigot water stop, and the door suddenly swung open. Frozen in my spot, I stood holding his coffee with both my hands, watching as Eisuke stepped out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist.

In his other hand, he had a smaller towel as he sopped up the water from his hair. He stood for a second, looking out the window, seemingly unaware of my intrusion. Water glistened in the sun light as it dripped off his body. There was a musky smell that emanated from the bathroom as he turned to face me. Stunned, I blushed, his chest was so defined and masculine. My eyes wandered slightly before meeting his.

"I…" I started, adverting my eyes to the ground. "brought you another coffee. But you weren't in your office, so I was about to go back to the kitchen, but then you came out. I'm sorry the for the intrusion!" I exclaimed.

Eisuke didn't say anything, instead I could hear him taking steps toward me. The scent from the shower grew stronger as he neared me. He was unbearably close, before I was forced to lift my head. He was so quiet, what was he thinking!? He looked at me, taking the mug from my hands. His long fingers brushed against mine, as he took the mug. He sipped on it, closing his eyes briefly, before opening them again. Although I could feel the embarrassment growing fast inside me, I couldn't draw my eyes away from him.

"Sleep in here tonight." Eisuke said after some thought and some more coffee.

"I couldn't possibly intrude." I insisted.

"Nonsense." He said, walking past me, his towel hanging loosely from his hips.

"I slept fine in the piano room." I asserted. "I can sleep there until this ordeal is over."

Turning around I found him looking at me with an amused look. He sipped his coffee again, before putting it on an end table that lived in the corner of the room. My eyes widened as he opened the doors to a massive walk in closet. Curious, I found myself following him over to the closet. As he stepped in I could see the black walls, housing various shirts, suits and pants. Although the room was massive, the clothing only filled one side of the closet. In the center of the closet, were two freestanding bureaus. One had a vase that housed a single rose and had several drawers. The other was transparent on top, appearing to be where he had housed jewelry, cufflinks, or whatever perhaps even ties.

"It's not up for discussion." Eisuke said turning around to face me.

As he turned around to reach for a shirt behind him, his towel slipped slightly further down his waist. Noticing this, I excused myself from the room. Hurriedly, I walked back to kitchen, where the others were waiting for me. Without a word, I opened the refrigerator hastily pulling out the eggs, cheese and milk. Combining all the ingredients, in addition to some fresh herbs, I focused intently on cooking to distract my mind from the interaction between Eisuke and myself.

In a matter of minutes, I was able to complete breakfast, serving it to each of the men who sat before me. Wiping my hands on a rag, I sighed with content, as I returned to the piano room to retrieve my belongings. I slipped into the elegant heels and strode out of the spare room.

"Enjoy fellas." I said, waving as I headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you off to princess?" Baba questioned in between bites.

"I have a job I have to get ready for!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Please leave the dishes for me to complete later when I return."

I bowed to all three men, before exiting the room. I stopped at the top of the stairs, my hand on the railing, as I remembered I was still wearing Eisuke's blazer. Dejected, I shook my head, retracing my steps back to his bedroom. I quietly entered the room, to find Eisuke talking on the phone while looking out the window. Hoping to go unnoticed, I slipped out of the blazer, carefully draping it over the back of a chair. Mixed feelings rampaged through me, leaving me disheartened for having to leave behind his blazer, but also feeling overly joyed to have been able to wear it.

"Harumi." I heard Eisuke call from behind me, as I had reached the doors.

"Yes?" I said turning around to face him.

He was still facing the giant window, his hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything else, which prompted me to take a few more hesitant steps toward him.

"You've been excused from your work today." He said as I approached him.

Confused I surveyed him from behind. I watched him as he turned around to face me. His face was expressionless as he started toward me.

"Today we are going to give Carolina a tour of the city. I will need you to be by my side all day."

He continued walking until he was right in front of me. His eyes locked with mine as he raised his hand to my cheek. His thumb swept across my cheek as his fingers caressed my skin. His eyes steadfast in my own. His hand lingered for a second, as I lost myself in his touch. It felt like an eternity had passed as he stood there touching my face.

"Go retrieve your necessities from your apartment. I expect you to return within 15 minutes."

My heart sunk a little as the warmth from his hand vanished from my cheek. Taking a minute to regain my composure, I turned to face him.

"May I take a little longer as I need to shower." I suggested rather than asking.

"Shower here."

"I-in your shower?" I stuttered.

"I don't need to repeat myself." He dismissed as he slipped behind the doors of his office.

I glanced at my watch, making note of the time before running out the doors of his bedroom. I dashed through the hall, sliding down the stairs, and into the lounge, where I darted to the elevators. I had no time to think, no time to argue. I just needed to get everything I could from my apartment. I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevators, although they only took a moment to arrive, it felt like I was wasting time. In a matter of minutes, I was in the hotel lobby, rushing through a crowd of people into the busy Tokyo streets.

As I drew my key out of my clutch to open the door of my apartment I glanced at my watch to check on the time. _Good, still ten more minutes_. I opened the door to my apartment and searched the closet for a suitcase. I hastily opened it, throwing various clothes into it. I gathered together five shirts, five pairs of pants, my work uniforms, and some accessories. I rushed over to the drawers opening them grabbing handfuls of undergarments tossing them in the suitcase. Hurrying over to the bathroom, I quickly grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other bathroom and feminine necessities. I scanned the room for anything else that I might need, taking a minute to regain my composure. Grabbing a few other necessities, I closed my suitcase zipping it up, and rushed back out the door. Locking the door behind me, I glanced back at my watch surveying the time. I had five more minutes to make it back to the hotel and up to the penthouse before I would meet the wrath of Eisuke Ichinomiya.

"Why are you rushing?" I heard a voice question behind me as I burst out of the employee apartment doors and into the busy Tokyo streets.

Confused, I turned around only to find that no one was there. Unfazed by the bizarre encounter, I turned back around to face the busy street. I cut my way through the crowds of pedestrians, rushing to Trés Spades. By the time I reached the elevators in the lobby I had only two minutes to make it back to the penthouse. Knowing it was inevitable that I would be returning later than Eisuke had anticipated, I sighed heavily and gave in to defeat. Entering the elevator, I finally became cognizant of the number of people eyeing me suspiciously. Self-consciously I pushed the elevator button for the penthouse suite. I sunk into the back of the elevator as people boarded and disembarked when the elevator made the appropriate stops. Eventually, I was the only one on the elevator, which enabled room for thought.

I was snapped back to reality as the elevator doors opened and I was greeted by none other than Baba himself.

"Fancy meeting you here." Baba said grinning.

"I really am in a rush, Baba." I said apologetically storming past him.

Without another word, I rushed up the stairs and darted down the hall to Eisuke's room. In his office again, I was hoping he would not notice I was a few minutes late. I stopped at his door with my suitcase by my side and took a deep breath before entering.

"I've returned." I announced.

"You're three minutes late." He stated.

"I'm sorry." I apologized bowing my head with my eyes closed. I always hated to admit defeat, but when someone else announced it, it stung even more.

"Stop apologizing." I heard him say closer than I had remembered.

I felt the soft familiar touch of his fingers raising my chin to look at him. I opened my eyes, as his fingers brushed the disheveled hair out from eyes, tucking it behind my ear.

"I didn't get to where I am today by apologizing." He said peering into my eyes. "Remember, wolves don't lose sleep over the opinions of sheep."

His words sunk in as he cupped my chin in his hand. _He's offering me words of wisdom_ , I thought to myself. _You're kinder than I thought, Eisuke._

"Go." He said ushering to the shower before returning to his desk.

I bowed, before exiting his office. I placed my suitcase on the chair that was closest to the bathroom, unzipping it, pulling my clothes out before they wrinkled up. I really wasn't paying attention earlier when I had pulled clothes from my closet. I managed to pull a white, laced shirt, and black jean capris from the selection before rushing off to the bathroom. His private bathroom was immaculate. There were two enormous mirrors with two lights on either side. The walls were a steel gray, with matching cabinets. Towels were housed on the bottom, along with other various bathroom accessories. There was a long, beautiful white marble tub in front of a window with burgundy drapes. On the other wall was a shower encased with glass. The glass wasn't frosted, so you were able to see right through. There were still droplets of water from when Eisuke had taken his shower.

Nervously I turned the water on in the shower, closing the door before returning to the sink, where I unpacked the bag of bathroom necessities. After I quickly brushed my teeth, I stripped, careful to hang the dress on the door latch, before jumping into the shower. I hastily washed my hair, taking a minute to bask in the sweet combination of his musky shampoo and my floral scent.

Refreshed from the shower I wrapped my body in a white fluffy towel, soaking up the water from head to toe. I wrapped my hair with the towel somewhat like a turban. Slipping into my replacement clothes I hung the wet towels on two empty hooks. I couldn't imagine living in such a lavish state in solitude. For a minute I was saddened, knowing that Eisuke had all of this to himself. Not willing to waste any more time, I opened the door to the bathroom, walking out into the fresh air of his bedroom. I was startled to find him waiting by the window before he turned to me.

Anxiously I ran my hand through my damp hair, pulling it out from my face. He casually walked over to me, closing the distance again between us. My heart began to race again, as he stopped, his eyes regarding my clothing. I suddenly became incredibly conscious of my appearance, giving a slight tug to the slightly revealing lace shirt.

"I didn't really have much time to…" I started.

I was interrupted by his hand as it brushed against the exposed skin on my side between the black jeans and the lace shirt. His fingers locked in the loop of my jeans, pulled me toward him, causing our bodies to collide. His other hand moved up my arm, finding a stray strand of wet hair, and tossed it behind my back. He gazed down at me for what felt like an eternity, before tucking his hand behind my neck. In his arms, my body felt like Jell-O, and I was pretty sure he was aware of this.

"As my girlfriend, you should be used to this type of affection." He whispered barely audible to me.

Speechless, I found myself searching his eyes for some sort of explanation for this unusual behavior. I opened my mouth to say something but was immediately silenced as he lowered his head, his lips touching mine. His lips were softer than I remembered, they were also pressed harder against my lips. I suddenly felt something warm and wet brush the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance, shocking me. Instinctively I parted my lips a bit more allowing the foreign intruder in. His tongue explored my mouth, as I silently thanked the gods for allowing me to brush my teeth before this. The kiss lasted only moments before I heard footsteps enter from the office.

"Eisuke, don't make me wait any longer…" A familiar female voice echoed through the room.

As we parted, Eisuke gave me a final look of desperation before skillfully wrapping an arm around my waist, stepping off to the side of me allowing me to see our guest.

"Carolina, you arrived earlier than Harumi and I anticipated." Eisuke playfully scolded. "Harumi was just finishing getting ready."

He gave me a gentle pat on my lower back where his hand rested as I regained my senses.

"Y-Yes, I am sorry to have made you wait, Carolina." I bowed, glancing over to the window where I noticed my suitcase was missing. I nervously glanced at Eisuke, who motioned to the closet.

"We'll wait for you while you grab a jacket and your shoes from our closet." He encouraged as he let go of my waist.

I nodded silently walking over to the walk-in closet I only briefly explored earlier. I was surprised to find that my suitcase was nowhere in sight, but rather my clothes had lined the once barren side of the closet. In addition to my own clothes were other various clothes that miraculously multiplied. Between the two walls were his and her shoe racks. I walked over, glazing over the selection. _Since we'll be walking, I ought to wear something relatively comfortable_. My fingers traced the heels of the shoes before landing on a pair of petal pushers. They were a beautiful peach color with sequenced gems at the toe. Slipping them on, I pulled a white angled jacket with zipped up pockets. The jacket was higher in the back and lower in the front, but was irresistibly cute. I admired the clothing selection. There was variety from formal, business and casual.

"Ahem."

I heard Eisuke grunt as he leaned up against the walk-in closet door.

"Let's go." He insisted.

I sheepishly walked toward him, only briefly catching my reflection in the mirror. _I don't look half bad!_ I exclaimed in my head, smiling. He pushed open the door allowing me to exit before him.


	13. Touring the Town

**Touring the Town**

The afternoon was consumed by walking around the city with Eisuke and Carolina. We began by touring the Ameya-Yokochō, a large, bustling indoor and outdoor market. I fell behind, admiring the various commoners selling off their marine products, unique and traditional food, clothing, cosmetics and jewels. Ahead of me, Eisuke was carrying around various bags that Carolina had accumulated. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Each time Eisuke attempted to talk about a particular store or aspect of Japanese culture, Carolina made a rash decision to jump into a store, dragging him in as her personal chauffeur. As I kept a decent distance, I could hear her asking his opinion of various accessories and clothing. His response was always comical.

When we reached the end of the Ameya-Yokochō Eisuke called for his limousine. The driver assisted Eisuke in loading the various purchases into the trunk, while I reached for the door handle. Climbing into the limo, I realized I had never been in a personal limo before. I vaguely remember the limo that my friends and I had rented for prom in high school but it was nothing compared to Eisuke's. The interior reflected the gold and marble interior of the Trés Spades.

Carolina entered the limo sitting in the seats furthest from me. She eyed me suspiciously as we waited for Eisuke. As soon as he stepped in, she insisted he sat with her. Ignoring her request, he sat in the seat next to me. He draped his arm around my shoulders and leaned casually against the luxurious seats.

"Next we will be traveling to the Hamarikyu Gardens. They're beautiful this time of the year." Eisuke forced a smile. As we drove around, Eisuke entertained Carolina with small talk, as I lost myself looking out of the windows. Although the limousine windows were tinted, I could still feel the eyes of pedestrians, attempting to catch a glimpse of who might be in the car. I tensed suddenly growing aware of how in the spotlight Eisuke led his life. All my life I avoided the spotlight, I doubted being able to develop an affinity to it.

I felt a small squeeze on my shoulder, drawing me back to reality. Eisuke looked down at me, a small smile bringing up the tiny corners of his lips. As I looked back at him, I began to feel like he was trying to communicate to me silently. Maybe he was apologizing, maybe he was attempting to tell me our day with Carolina might be over soon. I might have missed the exact message he was conveying, but I couldn't help but feel complacent in his arms. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"We have arrived, Mr. Ichinomiya." The driver notified us as he pulled the visor between the passenger seats and the driver seats open.

Eisuke leaned over opening the door, crouching out of the car, extending a hand in my direction. Before I was able to lace my fingers in his, Carolina rushed forward, nearly tripping over her own two feet. She laughed it off aloofly as Eisuke helped her out of the limo. Shaking my head, I followed suit, stepping out of the limo, to find Carolina hanging on Eisuke's arm. He watched me exit the limo, a completely disgusted look on his face. I smiled mouthing the words cheer up. Eisuke responded with an overly dramatic eye roll which made me giggle. Carolina, oblivious to our interaction, was surveying the garden clinging to Eisuke's arm as if she was a lost child.

As we walked through the gardens, we stopped to admire the cherry blossoms and various ferns that lined the walkways. We trudged over a few bridges peering into the crystal-clear water, commenting on the various fish that swam below. I listened as Eisuke spoke about the tea ceremonies that took place in the gardens and the history of the landmark. I listened intently as he gestured to various parts of the gardens, sharing his plethora of knowledge. I watched him educate Carolina, my heart growing warm, as I realized I was completely infatuated with this magnificent man. Sure, he was wealthy and extremely attractive, but nothing was more alluring than how incredibly smart he was. The moment of bliss vanished nearly as fast as it had consumed me, as I became increasingly aware of how out of my league Eisuke was.

Lost in my thoughts, I followed slowly behind Eisuke and Carolina, as our tour had come to an end.

"I'm famished." Carolina exclaimed.

"We should be heading back to the hotel now anyway." Eisuke offered.

"But I've been having so much fun with you Eisuke." Carolina cooed.

"I know. But I insist we return to the hotel so we can accommodate dinner plans, seeing as we have been out all afternoon." Eisuke pushed.

"Fine." Carolina pouted.

We climbed back into the limo that was waiting for us at the entrance of the garden. Although I sat in silence on the ride back to the hotel, Carolina couldn't stop talking about how much fun she had with Eisuke. She playfully reached over to touch his knee which he skillfully crossed in time to avoid her touch. She continued unfazed by his avoidance.

By the time we reached the hotel it was nearing six in the evening and my stomach began to growl. I had snuck a few snacks in after the trip through the outdoor market, but it had barely been sufficient to compensate for all the running around we did today. Eisuke escorted Carolina out of the limo, as the driver grabbed her bags from the trunk. One of the hotel staff members, came out to take Carolina's items up to where she was staying as Eisuke escorted her up the stairs to the hotel, me following suit behind them.

"Although today was eventful," I heard Eisuke tell Carolina, "I'm afraid I must be getting back to work."

"So soon?" Carolina pouted.

"Yes," Eisuke confirmed, "if you're in the area in the future, Harumi and I would be more than happy to show you other areas of Japan." He added.

"Fine." She glanced over at me quickly before clenching her fists and rapidly turning to Eisuke, planting a kiss on his cheek. She twirled around, walking off into the hotel, completely pleased with her childish actions.

I walked up to Eisuke, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Seems to me as if you have quite the admirer!" I teased.

He shot me a dirty look before slipping his fingers around my wrist, pulling me in the direction of the limo that was still waiting for us.

"I thought you had work to attend to?" I questioned after a few silent moments in the limo.

He didn't bother responding, he just stared out the window, two fingers pressing against his temple. Admitting defeat, I embraced his silence as we drove further away from the hotel. After a while the limo came to a stop, the driver turning back to inform us we had arrived at our destination. Looking out the window I could see the stars dance in the sky, something that was not visible from the city. Stepping out of the car, I followed Eisuke into a small, humble looking restaurant. The lights that hung from the ceiling were dimmed, casting a romantic glow throughout the seating area. There was an older couple sitting in the corner closest to the doors enjoying a dinner. As we entered an elder woman emerged from the back dressed in a kimono.

"Good Evening Mr. Ichinomiya." She greeted him, bowing.

"Good Evening Tati."

I observed their interaction as she approached Eisuke slowly. She had beautiful silver hair that was pinned back in a bun. She approached with her arms crossed, taking her time. She reminded me of my grandmother, which made me smile sweetly at her. When she reached Eisuke her smile vanished as she playfully slapped him on the chest.

"How dare you take so long to visit!"

"I know." He sighed.

"I suppose I can accept that as an apology." She said, her frown turning into a smile, as she ushered for him to give her a hug.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched him lean down to give her a hug. I found myself wondering if this was his grandmother. He turned around, extending his hand out to me, as he encouraged me to approach the two of them.

"Now, who is this beautiful woman!" The elder woman exclaimed.

"Tati, this is Harumi." He introduced us, "Harumi, this is Tati."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed in response.

The woman looked at me, taking my hands in hers, "It's my pleasure!" She smiled sweetly.

"You must be famished! Please follow me!" She said as she released my hands, turning on her heels.

She led us through a rather short hall, adorned with several scenic paintings. The lights fastened between each painting radiated a golden light that had an air of elegance and sophistication. At the end of the hall she held open a door to a room quite unlike the front of the restaurant.

My eyes grew wide as I followed Eisuke through the door. What I had anticipated as a room, was actually a small patio seating area with an outstretched wooden awning. A tree with several branches, stretched in the corner of the patio, adorned with various lanterns, glowing in the night. A single table greeted us with warming candles dancing in glasses atop water, set for two. A single rose leaned gently in its vase, turned to reflect the light from the candles. In the distance, appeared to be a slight hill, dipping down into a sea of city lights. I looked up admiring the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds as the moon shone bright. I stood awestruck as Eisuke pulled out a chair taking a seat at the table.

"Well go on dear." Tati interrupted.

"Thank you." I bowed heading to the table.

Still in awe I looked around me as I sat at the table. Everything about this arrangement was charming. Taking in the magnificent sight, my gaze landed on Eisuke who was sitting across from me. His demeanor was completely different, almost appearing more relaxed. I admired him from a distance, but not I was able to admire him from only a few feet away. His long fingers wrapped around the glass of wine that Tati had filled for the both of us, bringing it to his lips. His eyes peered at me over his glass, as he finished taking a sip.

"Tati was one of the many foster parents I had in my childhood." Eisuke offered. "When I was a child, my parents were murdered. My sister and I were destined for an orphanage, where we were ultimately split apart. As I child I had quite the temperament, as a result I was bounced around to different foster homes. My goal was to be reunited with my sister, but that day never came. Instead I was placed in home after home after home. Eventually I found myself staring at Tati's door. She was a stubborn woman, insusceptible to my tantrums, ultimately gaining my trust."

My eyes locked with Eisuke's as I listened intently. His eyes reflected the fire that danced on the table and around us. They burned with emotion, imprisoning me.

"One day, a child services agent came to visit, expecting to bring me back to the orphanage, but instead Tati insisted that I stayed. She selfishly provided for me for several years. Until…" He paused, "an investigation of the corruption in the government sector of child services had prompted for an investigation of all foster parents. New standards were established, none of which Tati had met. I, much against my will, was removed from the comfort of Tati's home, where I was admitted back to the orphanage."

I frowned as he evoked the distressed memories of his childhood. I wanted to reach out to him as he peered into his wine glass, twirling the liquid around. For even just a split second, he truly looked so vulnerable that I could feel the pain he endured. I opened my mouth to say something, unable to think of words that could possibly comfort him, I lifted my hand from my side. I leaned forward slightly placing my hand over his.

"I owe so much to Tati." He said his eyes breaming with determination. "Though she never would ask for it, I've made it my goal to see to it that she is happy and lives comfortably."

"That's very kind." I whisper, sharing the moment just an instant longer before Tati returns with delicious food assembled on a silver cart.

"Bon appetite!" She beamed placing our dishes in front of us.

I watched as she tenderly poked Eisuke in the shoulder, smiling from ear to ear, as she pushed the silver cart back through the door.

"A toast." I raised my glass, catching Eisuke off-guard.

Complying, he lowered his fork and knife, raising his wine glass, level with mine. One brow was raised ever so slightly, curiosity and amusement painted across his face.

"To Tati."

"To Tati." He repeated tapping the tip of his glass to mine.

We both took a sip from our glasses before turning our attention to the food that was presented to us only moments before. After such an eventful day, I couldn't imagine a more satisfying way to end it.

The night carried on peacefully. I sat across from Eisuke, as we engaged in polite conversation. We shared a laugh as we recalled other childhood memories over dessert. I rested my chin in my hand as I indulged in the familiarity of a friendly conversation. I began to feel warmth radiate through my body, filling holes I had not previously noticed were present. I became increasingly aware that I was longing for camaraderie. From the way Eisuke had been acting tonight, it appeared perhaps, by a sliver of a chance, he was longing the same thing.

An unavoidable yawn escaped my lips, as he was taking another sip of his wine. He glanced at his watch, running his hand through his hair.

"We should head back now." He said, standing from his seat.

I silently followed suit as Tati came out to escort us back. I bowed, approaching the main restaurant doors.

"Tati, it was truly a pleasure and an honor." I said humbly.

She reached out pulling me into a tight hug, before saying "My sweet, you are welcome here anytime!"

Turning to Eisuke, he leaned down, placing a small peck on her cheek before embracing her in a warm hug.

"'til next time, Tati." Eisuke whispered.

"'A bientôt." Tati responded.

Eisuke pushed open the door, where the limo driver greeted us opening the passenger door. Climbing in, I let out a tired sigh, as I sunk into the luxurious seats. Eisuke startled me as he sat down next to me, letting out a slight sigh himself. As we drove off, I could feel the threat of falling asleep growing deep down, and I struggled to fight it off. The harder I tried, the harder it felt it was for me to keep my eyes open. Before I had known what was happening, I fell into a sweet slumber.


	14. Sleep

**Sleep**

Before I had known it, I had succumbed to the exhaustion that drifted over me, following a long and eventful day. It hadn't taken much, a full stomach, a little wine, and the soft humming of the engine in the limo created a perfect escape. As my eyes closed, I could feel a warm arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I blindly found my way to Eisuke, resting my head on his shoulder, as I crossed my legs. In a second, I was gone.

I stirred slightly as I could feel my arms and body being wrapped gently in a jacket. I sighed, as the familiar and comforting aroma of Eisuke's cologne drifted around me. I hazily attempted to open an eye to look at him, as I felt his strong arms lift me from the seats, but as much as I tried, I couldn't get my eyes to open. Effortlessly, he carried me out of the limo, where the brisk night air sent a chill down my spine. He held me close to his chest as he walked me through the hotel. Drifting in and out of sleep, I could faintly hear the slightest melody streaming the lobby.

It wasn't until I was placed on cool soft sheets that I stirred in my sleep again. I shivered as my body adjusted to the temperature change. The blazer was removed from my body, and in its place, was a was a slightly warm and soft blanket. I could feel Eisuke's fingers brushing a strand of hair away from my face, tucking it behind my hair, as I drifted back to sleep.

 _I was running. I was running for a while. My legs ached but I kept pushing onward. The frigid air transformed my breath into tiny puffs of white in front of me, as I sprinted forward. The sky was dark, not a single star, nor moon to light the path I was headed along. What I could see was what was immediately on my sides. Abandoned and dark, the buildings were lifeless, and worn down. I questioned why I was running, but each time I attempted to look back, my body propelled me further forward. Soon my legs felt incredibly weak, a numbing feeling in my feet, caused my legs to tangle up in themselves, driving me to the ground._

 _My knees met the ground harshly, sending sharp pings of pain through my body. I could just barely see my hands on the ground beneath me, as I began to cry. Feelings of frustration and fear swelled up in me, as I tried to push myself up from the ground. As I did so, I felt something cold and hard pushed against the back of my neck._

" _This is your fault." An angry voice said._

" _I-I don't understand." I stuttered in shock._

" _None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you." The angry voice retorted._

" _B-But I have no idea what you're talking about!" I shouted._

" _You're a liar." The voice responded, still holding the object to my neck. "Stand up."_

 _Obeying I stood up slowly to my feet. The voice was familiar for some reason. I wasn't quite sure why, but a sudden curiosity built up inside me._

" _Turn around."_

 _Hesitantly I started to turn, although it was dark, I could just about make out the figure of a man in front of me. He was roughly Eisuke's height, but had a much larger build. He was bald, but had a beard, and was definitely American. My eyes grew wider as he stepped closer, holding out what looked like a gun toward me. I recognized this man! Sadness immediately engulfed me as I watched William approach me. His eyes glowed with a mixture of sadness and anger._

" _William…" I whispered._

" _Why did you lie?" He asked._

" _I never lied to you." I attempted to say calmly as tears swelled in my eyes._

" _You never loved me." He accused._

" _I loved you! I always loved you!" I shouted back taking a step toward him and the gun._

" _D-Don't lie to me again!" He shouted in response, the hand holding the gun started to shake as he struggled to keep it facing me._

" _Let's talk William."_

" _There's nothing to talk about. You're happier here." He said, sadness oozing from his words._

 _At a loss for words I watched as he gazed at the gun, turning it toward himself. My eyes grew large in disbelief, I struggled to rush forward to him, but instead I was being held in place by something._

" _William, no!" I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks, as I struggled to free myself to reach him._

I shrieked, my body propelling upward, as I was jolted awake. Tears were falling from my eyes as I buried my head in my hands. Closing my eyes, I could see William's face, filled with sorrow. My breathing quivered, as I attempted to calm myself down.

 _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ I chanted to myself.

I sat up straight, taking a deep breath in, and opened my eyes. It was still very dark out, the light from the moon shining in through a large window. As my eyes adjusted, I surveyed my surroundings. I was lying in Eisuke's bed, the soft silk sheets wrapped around my body. A small stream of light emerged from a crack between the doors of Eisuke's office. Quietly, I slipped out of the bed, tiptoeing to the office door. I softly pressed my hand against the cool surface of the door, opening it slightly so I could peek in. Eisuke sat at this desk; his right wrist was resting on the edge of the desk twirling a pen around in between his fingers. He leaned ever-so-slightly, so his head could rest comfortably, supported by his fingers against his temple.

"Do you sleep?" I pondered aloud gaining his attention for a brief moment.

"No sleep for the wicked." Eisuke retorted.

I chuckled slightly, the uneasy feeling that had consumed me before drifting away.

"Thank you." I began, "For bringing me back here."

He grunted, focusing on the laptop in front of him. I stood awkwardly for a moment watching him in silence. Every bone in my body urged for me to ask him to come to bed, but I lacked the resolve to allow the words to flow from my lips. I contemplated whether or not I should make him coffee. I was truly concerned for his well-being. Coffee would not enable him to obtain the rest he required. Then again, what do I know about what he requires? I fidgeted self-consciously, unable to walk away, but unable to say a word.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Eisuke said, looking up at me again.

His disheveled hair and the exasperated look he was giving me, filled me with despair. I lowered my head in apology and walked back to the door, where I let myself out of Eisuke's office. I could hear him sigh as I mellifluously shut the office doors behind me. I glanced at the bed, not quite ready to drift back off to sleep, I walked over to the giant window. The city burned bright, various colors illuminating the roads and buildings. The brightness from the city drowned out the stars in the sky, leaving only the moon visible to the human eye.

"It's really beautiful." I muttered.

"Eh."

Eisuke startled me as he approached me. I turned to look at him as he stood next to me, staring out the window. I smiled before returning my gaze out the window again. I closed my eyes, painting the reflection of the city on the inside of my eyelids, committing it to memory. Somber thoughts of mortality briefly invaded my mind as I swiftly thought to usher them away. In doing so, a heavy sigh escaped my lips. I could feel Eisuke's eyes on me as I watched our reflections in the window. His fitted shirt was unbuttoned half-way, his chest slightly exposed as he stood there. His sleeves were rolled up a quarter of the way up his arm, establishing a very erotic presence. I was still dressed in my day clothes, the slightly revealing lace shirt, exposing some skin above my pants.

I turned walking toward the closet, where I assumed my clothes would be kept. As I ventured into the closet, the lights flickered on, before dimming to accommodate for the time. I couldn't help but wonder how long I would be able to share such a lavish closet with Eisuke. _How long will this last?_ I frowned at the possibility of this, whatever this was, ending. I opened one of the drawers from one of the center bureaus, exposing various forms of lingerie. Stunned, I pulled one of the pieces out, examining it. The piece was lacy but the fabric was incredibly soft.

"Fascinated?" I heard Eisuke murmur, leaning against the closet door.

Startled I tossed the article of clothing back in the drawer closing it hastily.

"I was looking for my pajamas." I responded flustered.

"Three drawers down, one drawer over."

Following his direction, I pulled open the drawer, viewing various chemises, gowns, and slips. I ran my finger over the top, they all felt as silky as the sheets on his bed.

"Uhh…" I cleared my throat, "These aren't my pajamas."

"They are now." Eisuke said approaching me.

"There wasn't anything wrong with the one's I had." I stated indignantly.

"They were atrocious."

"They were comfortable!" I exclaimed standing up to face him, my hands on my hips.

Eisuke reached down past me, into the draw, pulling out a silky black slip with lace drawn into a rose at the bottom.

"Here." He said, handing me the slip.

"This is far too short." I dismissed, outstretching my hand to return the slip to him.

"For heaven's sake woman, just wear the damned thing." He said frustrated, walking away from me and out of the closet.

I stood speechless for a moment, glaring at the door he had just left through. For a moment, I had the utmost sincerest feelings of resentment toward Eisuke. How could he possibly think that he can just toss someone else's belongings aside and think that he can replace them with whatever he sees fit! I scrunched the slip in my hand taking a deep breath. _Damn it!_ I groaned, taking off my clothing, and sliding the slip over my head. I pulled slightly at the ends of the slip, attempting to create more length, as I turned to review my reflection in the mirror. I let my arms hang at my sides, my hands pressed against my thighs. The end of the slip just barely matched the tips of my fingers. Though it definitely was too short, it was also very sensual, complimenting my curves perfectly.

Sheepishly, I walked out of the closet, to the bedroom where I found Eisuke sitting in a chair, having changed himself. He was bare chested, wearing what appeared to be silk pajama bottoms. One leg was crossed over the other, as he scrolled through his phone. As I exited, he glanced at me over his phone. For a moment, it appeared his eyes widened, before narrowing again. Shyly I turned toward the bed, where I quickly threw the blankets over my body. I closed my eyes, rolling over to face the middle of the bed. I could feel the blush creep up my neck filling my cheeks. I took an unsteady breath in through my nose, attempting to calm my nerves. _Stop making my heart race!_ I silently cursed at Eisuke.

As my heart began to calm, I could feel a slight shift in the sheets, as the bed dipped slightly. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with Eisuke. Unable to move, I stared at him staring at me before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You're so strange." He mused.

"You're one to talk!" I chuckled.

A few moments passed as we laughed quietly at each other. I rolled back on to my back, releasing a gratified sigh, resting my arms by my sides on the silk sheets. I stared at the ceiling briefly, lost in the happiness that consumed me. I closed my eyes, a sudden image of the beautiful grand piano flashed behind my eye lids.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" I blurted.

Eisuke was silent for a moment, prompting me to turn over to look at him. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at him expectantly.

"Hmm." He grunted indifferently.

"I was just thinking about the piano in the other room. It's just so…" I paused, "extraordinary."

"Are you postponing sleep because you're fearful you'll have another nightmare?" Eisuke asked abruptly.

"I, uh…"

"I heard you cry out in your sleep." He whispered, "Your eyes were red from crying."

"It was nothing." I denied.

"Harumi," my heart fluttered as he spoke my name. "You ought to know by now, you wear your emotions on your sleeve."

"A blessing and a curse, I suppose." I shrugged.

"It makes you an easy target."

"A target to whom exactly?" I probe. "If you're concerned about my performance in front of Bucci and Carolina, you needn't be."

"That's rather bold." He said barely above a whisper.

I glanced at Eisuke, who had his eyes closed, an arm propped behind his head. He looked so peaceful as he slept. His hair was strewn across his face, shadowing his eyes. A warmness filled my heart, as I watched his chest rise and fall with his calm breathing. This was the real Eisuke. He spoke of being vulnerable, wearing my emotions on my sleeve, but here he was defenseless. I came to the realization that his eyes were the most commanding feature. Hidden behind his eye lids, he didn't appear as intimidating, without those intense eyes. It's who he is here, right now…

"This is why I love you." I whispered.

The tranquil sound of his breathing, coupled with my own exhaustion, persuaded my eyes to close. As I drifted back to sleep, I basked in the warmth radiating from his body.


	15. AN

A/N:

Hello Everyone! I wanted to say THANK YOU to the readers who have read and reviewed my fanfiction thus far. I also wanted to apologize for my absence since the last posting. I am very close to graduation (I am in my last two classes), but I ran into some issues at work, therefore I've been kept busy between working, extracurricular activities, and my education. My brother and his girlfriend are also pregnant! Which means I'm going to be an Auntie! I'm so excited (but let's not tell them that – for the longest time I've never wanted children or wanted to interact with them). Needless to say, there's been a lot going on in the last few months. However, I did want to run something by you guys. The last I wrote, I hit a writer's block, not quite sure where to take it. I think I have an idea now, but it would throw the whole story into a spin. It would also introduce a new person, which could potentially ruin it for some readers. I don't want to give away much, but I will say I will make it worth it to read. How I envision it, it has already pushed and pulled me through every possible emotion I could feel, and I intend for the same to happen to my reader.


End file.
